Sterek : virée torride entre hommes désespérés
by Dyty
Summary: Hey ! Gwe et moi avant décidé de nous aussi se mettre à écrire des fantictions, on écrira les chapitres chacun notre tour. Compté 1 ou 2 semaines avant le chapitre suivant. Bonne lecture en espérant que vous aimerez. Ley !
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

_**Personnages appartenant au magnifique Jeff Davis (mais pas que ...)**_

_**Présence d'un couple gai**_

_**Rated : M**_

_Hello tout le monde ! C'est notre première fanfiction, oui car nous sommes 2 à écrire, on s'alterne chacune notre tour, voilà donc aidez nous à nous améliorer et poster des reviews. Je vous préviens juste que ce premier chapitre n'est pas terrible, mais on est obligé de commencer par là .. Lisez le 2ème chapitre avant de partir .. Svp :)_

_** BONNE LECTURE !**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 1<span>**

Il se réveille doucement, tous les membres de son corps engourdis, presque courbaturés, après tous ce qu'il venait de se passer la veille au soir. Il posa ses pieds sur le sol glacé où jonchaient plusieurs vêtements, pour la plupart arrachés. Il se fraya un chemin et regarda derrière lui, posa les yeux sur ce qui se trouvait dans son lit, il ne regretta rien de ce qu'il s'était passé..  
><span>

* * *

><p>Tout ça commença un an auparavant, le beau et ténébreux Derek Hale, devenu un alpha, obtenu plus de pouvoirs, de force.<p>

Il voulut se créer une meute, mais pas n'importe quelle meute, une meute puissante avec des loups en qui on pouvait avoir confiance, des loups fidèles.

Et toutes ces qualités se trouvait chez un jeune loup, nommé Scott, qu'il avait aidé après sa transformation en loup-garou. Mais celui ci n'était pas dans la même perspective que l'alpha.  
>Il n'aimait pas sa façon de voir les choses et ses méthodes. Il lui en voulait surtout d'avoir tuer l'homme qui aurait pu lui permettre de redevenir humain, tout ça pour devenir un stupide Alpha.<p>

Scott devait rester loup jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

Dans toute cette histoire, se trouve aussi le jeune hyperactif, le fils du shérif Stilinski, Stiles, sans qui Scott ne serait jamais devenu loup garou :

Stiles avait emmené Stiles dans la forêt pour retrouver une moitié de cadavre, qui se trouvait être la sœur de Derek, c'est là qu'il fut griffer par un autre alpha et qu'il devenu un bêta.

Stiles fut d'ailleurs le premier à dire à Scott ce qu'il était, à comprendre ce qui lui arrivé.  
>Stiles était le meilleur ami de Scott, mais aussi le cerveau des deux, celui qui élabore les plans, que son ami applique la plupart du temps.<p>

Il était aussi l' "entre metteurs" des deux loups, il se tapait souvent les tâches les plus pénibles et était souvent confronté au mystérieux et sombre Derek Hale.  
>Au début il en avait peur, c'est vrai qu'avec son physique assez imposant, forgé de muscles et son air fier, Derek Hale, avait de quoi terroriser plus d'une personne. Mais Stiles en a maintenant l'habitude. Le beau brun n'avait plus aucun secret pour lui.<p>

Derek Hale avait fini par avoir sa meute, formée de gens malheureux qui en devenant loup garou et faisant parti de sa meute, espéraient être heureux.  
>Boyd, Erica, Isaac ... Tous ces loups prêts à le suivre n'importe où. Ils eurent leurs moments heureux mais qui furent de courte durée.<p>

Isaac est le seul encore vivant à l'heure d'aujourd'hui, les deux autres ayant été tués par une meute d'alpha voulant avoir leur leader dans la meute. Ayant refusé, Derek s'en est voulu et s'est encore plus refermé sur lui-même. Il aurait dû savoir les protéger. Il aurait dû rejoindre leur meute. Autant de regrets qui le peina au plus profond de lui.

Dans ces épreuves douloureuses, Stiles, dotée d'une âme sensible et toujours là pour aider les autres, essaya d'être présent auprès du loup, étant en plus devenu de nouveau un bêta, il n'avait plus ses pouvoirs d'alpha, il était redevenu comme avant, le triste bêta orphelin. Une très mauvaise passe pour Derek.  
>Mais la tâche s'avère compliqué pour le fils du shérif, être ami avec Derek Hale n'est pas une tâche super simple.<p>

De plus le loup n'est pas très réceptif, ayant eu l'habitude d'être seul une partie de sa vie, à cause des décès de tous ses proches. Il avait enduré adolescent, la mort de sa petite amie et peu après celles de sa famille dans un terrible incendie. Et il prenait toujours ces morts sur lui et ne montrait souvent aucun signe de faiblesse. Certes il ne souriait que rarement, certes il était comme un mur, mais Derek Hale avait souffert. Et cela explique son caractère froid.

Stiles finit par abandonner l'idée et se concentra sur la belle Lydia Martin, la blonde venissienne dont il était éperdument amoureux. Elle commençait à s'intéresser à lui, à lui parler, à même devenir ami avec lui.

Ce qui ne pouvait déplaire au fils du shérif. Si seulement elle pouvait arrêter de se focaliser sur Jackson, un vantard seulement doué au Lacrosse, et sortir avec Stiles.

Plusieurs mois plus tard, Derek avait presque enduré tous les deuils qu'on lui avait infligé, toujours aussi mystérieux, il commençait à devenir heureux.  
>Quant à Stiles, c'était totalement l'opposé, il était possédé depuis peu par un nogitsune, Stiles n'était plus du tout lui même, prêt à tuer ses amis et sa famille.<p>

Derek essaya d'être aussi présent que Stiles l'a été pendant sa sombre période. Mais le seul moyen d'arrêter Stiles étant de le tuer, Scott, Derek et même Lydia ne veulent même pas y penser. Pourtant celui-ci devient dangereux et contribue même à la mort d'Allison Argent, l'ex petite amie de Scott.

Finalement grâce à l'aide de tout le monde, le nogitsune est vaincu sans avoir eu à tuer Stiles, après cette épreuve difficile, celui ci est complètement effondré. Il n'en revient pas de ce qu'il a pu faire à ses proches !  
>Il veut partir loin, partir de Beacon Hills, partir à l'inconnu et même partir de cette terre. Quoi de mieux que le suicide ? Après tout il n'avait plus envie de vivre, de revoir ces personnes qu'il a tant blessé.<br>Rien ne l'en empêcher. Il pourrait mettre fin à tous ses remords.

À qui allait-il manquait ? Scott, cet ami pour qui il avait mainte fois risqué sa vie lors de ces nuits de pleines lunes ? Lydia, la fille qu'il aimé depuis son plus jeune âge et qui ne le voyait même pas ?

Il sortit, il faisait nuit, tout était calme, il avança dans la forêt, où une atmosphère de peur régnait, un couteau à la main. C'était le lieu et le moment idéal. Des randonneurs trouveraient peut être son corps au petit matin, gisant sur les feuilles. Il serait pleuré puis oublié. Il était temps, le fils du shérif plaça le couteau devant sa poitrine, souffla et se mis à se faire un décompte dans sa tête. Il commença "10.. 9 .. 8..", il avança légèrement le couteau. Rien ne lui avait jamais rendu aussi proche de la mort. "Stiles, courage, tout ça sera bientôt fini" se disait-il. "7..6..". Son couteau de plus en plus proche de sa poitrine, il était temps.

"Tu comptes vraiment finir comme ça ?" entendu Stiles par dessus son épaule.  
>Stiles se retourna avec stupeur, Derek Hale, comment avait il pu l'oublier. Il habitait évidement dans cette forêt. Il fallut qu'il soit là à ce moment là.<p>

Des larmes commencèrent à couler sur la joue de Stiles, il le regarda et lui répondit agressivement "Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ?! Tu commences enfin à te soucier des autres toi ?!"  
>Derek le regarda fixement sans dire un mot.<br>Stiles s'effondra "Tu ne sais pas ce que j'en dure Derek, je n'ai pas les mêmes facilités que toi à réagir face à ses situations. Moi je suis qu'un vulgaire petit humain, jouant les entre metteurs entre une bande de loups garous ! Oui, je suis faible, j'aurais pu trouver une autre solution mais je suis faible ! Donc maintenant laisse moi tranquille ok ?! Je préfère m'arrêter là que de vivre comme ça ! Alors s'il te plaît, laisse moi ! "  
>"Pauvre con va, tu réagis comme un lâche, as tu pensé à ton père, à tes amis, aux gens qui pensent à toi ?! As tu seulement réfléchi à ce que t'aller faire ! Pose ça, tu n'es encore qu'un gamin Stiles !" Commenta le beau brun.<br>"Dégage Derek je t'ai dit ! Tu ne m'empêchera pas de faire ce que je veux ! C'est ma vie ok ?!" hurla l'hyperactif.  
>"Il te faut juste changer d'air Stiles, partir loin et réfléchir, je sais ce que c'est ! Crois moi j'y suis déjà passé par cette sensation d'être en trop, d'être seul, vouloir partir !" Répliqua Derek.<p>

Stiles ne l'avait jamais entendu parler comme ça, mais où était passé le Derek qu'il connaissait, le Derek glacial et cassant ?  
>Stiles cria "Et tu me proposes quoi ?! D'aller faire le tour du monde ?! Sérieusement Derek dégage ! Dégage !"<br>Le loup lui empoigna le bras, jeta le couteau par terre et le traîna derrière lui jusqu'à sa voiture.  
>Stiles reconnu enfin le vrai Derek Hale sans cœur sans pitié. Il lui écrasait le bras, Stiles avait beau lui demander de le lâcher, il ne lâcha pas sa proie. Il le jeta dans sa voiture où Stiles ne se débattu plus, le loup était beaucoup plus fort que lui de toute façon. Il se contenta de poser dix mille questions à la seconde. "Qu'est ce que tu fais ?! Où tu m'emmène ? Fais moi descendre Derek !"<br>Derek commença à rouler. Il roula jusque chez lui où il entra dans sa grande maison, qui faisait un peu maison hantée, Stiles ne bougea pas, après tout il n'arriverait pas à fuir et il n'était peut être pas contre le fait que Derek l'emmène à l'inconnu, tout cela lui permettrait peut être de quitter sa vie, le temps d'un instant. Peut être que Derek le tuerait ?

Mais il s'en foutait. Derek revint 5 minutes plus tard, un large sac à la main, des papiers de l'autre. Il remonta dans la voiture où l'hyperactif reposa ses questions et redémarra.

Mais où l'emmenait-il ? Derek savait il vraiment ce qu'il faisait ?!

Après une demi heure de route, il regarda Stiles et lui dit "Tu verras si je vais pas te faire changer d'air moi ?!"

Stiles n' avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il était en train de se passer, ni même le loup qui réagissait au tac au tac. Le loup suivit son instinct et continua ce qu'il venait de commencer.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Avis ?<em>**

_Ce chapitre faisait un peu guise d'intro, donc oui, vous connaissiez déjà pratiquement tout !__N'hésitez pas à nous donner vos avis et je vous laisse découvrir le prochain chapitre._

_**Gros Bisous ! ;)**_


	2. Le Voyage

_**Personnages appartenant au magnifique Jeff Davis (mais pas que ...)**_

_**Présence d'un couple gai**_

_**Rated : M**_

_Hey ! Nous revoilà avec le second chapitre ! Nous espérons qu'il vous plaira !_

**_BONNE LECTURE ! :)_**

* * *

><p>Stiles était dans la voiture depuis bientôt une heure et avait regardé Derek passait au moins une dizaine d'appels, pianoter plusieurs SMS. Mais il n'avait réussi à en lire aucun et aucun des appels que Derek avait ne laissait sous-entendre leur destination …<p>

Et pour la première fois depuis la mort d'Allison, sa curiosité prit le dessus, et il se lança dans un de ses légendaires monologues : «Bon, Derek, on va où, merde ?! J'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi, toi, le grand Derek Hale, te souci de moi ! Je vais finir par croire, que, au final tu m'aimes bien ! Non, sérieusement, Derek .. Laisse moi rentrer chez moi et finir se que j'ai .. commencé .. Je crois que tu te rends pas bien compte que à cause de moi plein de gens sont morts ! J'ai fait trop de mal autour de moi ! À cause de moi, Allison est morte ! Scott ne me pardonnera jamais ! Je ne peux pas vivre avec .. Je n'y arrive pas .. »

« Ferme la Stiles ! » répliqua Derek sur un ton calme, mais qui était tout de même bien heureux de l'entendre a nouveau jacasser, ça lui avait manqué, plus que ce qu'il ne le serait imaginer ..

Lorsqu'il tourna la tête pour regarder l'hyperactif, il vit une larme couler sur le visage du jeune homme qui regardait la route, son visage était triste, mais pourtant le plus âgé n'était pas attendri par ce spectacle, il ne ressentait que de la colère, comment Stiles avait pu imaginer mettre fin à ses jours, comment avait-il pu en arrivé jusque là ! D'accord Allison était morte et Scott en voulait certainement plus a Stiles qu'il ne le laissait paraître, mais ça n'était pas une raison pour vouloir se tuer comme ça ! Lui, il avait bien perdu toute sa famille dans un incendie causé par son ex, Kate, avait dû achever son première amour, Paige, et sa petite amie n'était autre qu'un monstre qui cherchait a accroître sa puissance ! Et pourtant il ne s'en plaignait pas ! Il détestait Stiles pour ça, pour sa lâcheté ! Car, oui, vouloir abandonner toutes les personnes que nous aimons et qui nous aime et bien de la lâcheté ! Et Derek comptait bien lui faire oublier toutes ses idées noires à travers les vacances de rêve qu'il allait lui offrir ! Le jeune homme s'en souviendrait toute sa vie !

Lorsqu'ils descendirent de l'avion après 12 heures de vol et une escale en France, Stiles était ébahi par ce que Derek lui offrait, de vraies vacances loin de Beacon Hills, loin de tous ses problèmes, loin de là où, tout avait commencé, et selon la couleur du drapeau, l'écriture des panneaux, et l'abondance des restaurants de pizzas, pâtes, glaces, et compagnies.. Stiles en conclu qu'il était en Europe, en Italie et selon le panneau devant lui il était en Toscane. Et pour la première fois, depuis un an , il avait l'impression qu'il allait enfin pouvoir souffler. Et il été étonné que ce soit Derek qui le permette, d'autant plus qu'il n'avait jamais été très proche et qu'il se chamailler à longueur de temps ! Ils étaient à peine amis ..

Il allait pouvoir se détendre et profiter de vacances au soleil , il aurait quand même aimait parler a Scott avant de partir, lui dire qu'il était désolé et s'excuser pour la millième fois, dire au revoir a Lydia qui était devenu une de ses plus proches amis avec le temps il avait pu se rendre que ses sentiments amoureux a l'égard de la jolie rousse, c'était transformé en une profonde amitié, et sa n'irait jamais plus loin. Mais dans un sens, il était content de plus avoir à voir les yeux rouges de Lydia et Scott qui montraient qu'ils ne se remettaient pas de la mort d'Allison ..

Sur le parking de l'aéroport, Derek avait loué une superbe voiture de sport rouge décapotable, le genre de voiture que seulement Derek Hale avait les moyens de s'offrir « Woow, woow, woow, arrête Derek, je fais finir par croire que tu me drague ! Tu fais aussi ce coup là à toutes les filles que tu veux mettre dans ton lit ?! Pas que je pense que tu veuilles me mettre dans ton lit, hein ! Parce que je pense pas vraiment être ton genre, ça doit plutôt être les grandes à gros ... » répliqua Stiles avec un rire moqueur.

« Ta gueule Stiles, je fais ce que je peux pour être sympa avec toi, alors m'emmerde pas .. » dis Derek sur un ton impassible, avant que le plus jeune n'est le temps de finir sa phrase, qui ne laissait retranscrire aucune émotion mais intérieurement il avait un grand sourire, Stiles venait de dire quelque chose qui n'avait aucun rapport, ni avec Allison, ni avec Scott, ni avec quelque chose en rapport avec la tristesse ! Il retrouvait enfin Stiles ! Qu'est qu'il lui avait manquait ! Ils allaient passer des vacances incroyables ! Et Derek réussirait sa mission, ramener Stiles comme il l'était avant l'histoire du Nogistune ...

* * *

><p><strong><em>Avis ?<em>**

_Alors vous en pensez quoi ? N'hésitez pas à nous laissez des critiques car c'est notre première fanfic et ça nous permettrait de nous améliorer !_

**_GROS BISOUS ! ;)_**


	3. Premiers jours en Italie

**_Personnages appartenant au magnifique Jeff Davis (mais pas que)_**

**_Présence d'un couple gai_**

**_Rated : M_**

Chapitre 3, enfin l'arrivée de nos deux tourtereaux ! Alors l'Italie une bonne destination ? Bref ..

**_BONNE LECTURE !_**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 3<span>

Après avoir passer la nuit dans un hôtel, il était temps pour Derek et Stiles de repartir.

Derek démarra la voiture en trombe et roula à pleine vitesse. Stiles se demandait encore ce qui avait pu se passer dans la tête du loup pour l'emmener subitement ici et lui offrir ce qui avait l'air de «vacances» ou alors voulait-il le séquestrer ici, en Italie ?  
>Stiles ne comprenait pas tout mais profita de cet instant, Derek avait ouvert le toit ouvrant et le plus jeune en profita pour se détacher et se redresser, il leva les bras et ferma les yeux. Il se sentit comme dans les films qu'il avait déjà vu où une bande de jeunes, ouvrait le toit et se mettaient à crier debout, depuis le temps qu'il rêvait de faire la même chose !<br>Debout il se mit à crier, l'aîné le regarda un petit sourire aux lèvres et se remit à regarder la route et à accélérer. Le plus jeune se croyait dans un rêve, il était dans un paysage de rêve sous un grand soleil et pouvait apercevoir à sa droite l'océan. La mer qui reflétait les rayons du soleil. Il devait être 10h.

La voiture s'arrêta une heure plus tard, Stiles n'en revenait pas, il avait devant lui un gigantesque jardin et une maison à en couper le souffle. Le loup descendit de la voiture et se retourna, il regarda son cadet et lui lança : « Tu comptes encore rester là longtemps ? ».  
>Stiles se décida à descendre de la voiture et grogna « Où est-ce que tu m'as emmené ?! ». Il essayait d'en vouloir au loup mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il cachait quand même sa joie d'être là.<br>Derek ne répondit pas et continua d'avancer. Stiles le suivit jusqu'à la maison. Et tout était aussi grand à l'intérieur. Ils entrèrent par la cuisine et arrivèrent dans la salle à manger. Tout était sombre, sûrement pour garder les pièces fraîches et éviter de mourir de chaud. Le mobilier était assez ancien. L'hyperactif n'avait jamais vu un pareil lieu !

Derek continua la visite « Donc nous sommes dans le salon, et tu peux voir un lit et une salle de bain là bas, je te laisse cet espace. »  
>Le plus jeune avait le droit à un somptueux et grand lit. Il s'avança pour entrer dans la salle de bain où il ne fut pas au bout de ses surprises, là devant lui se trouvait une magnifique salle de bain.<br>Il dit à son aîné « Sérieusement pourquoi tu fais tout ça ? ». Derek esquiva sa question en répliquant « J'ai pas fini la visite ! Donc maintenant l'étage … ».  
>Stiles le suivit, toujours hanté de nombreuses questions. Arrivé à l'étage, un petit salon faisait guise de couloir, il y avait 2 portes reliant chacune à 2 chambres, une chambre qui avait l'air d'être la chambre que Derek occuperait et une chambre d'enfant avec 2 lits simples séparés.<br>Ces 2 chambres étaient reliées à une charmante salle de bain qui se trouvait au milieu de celles-ci.

« Derek ! Arrête d'ignorer toutes mes questions ! Maintenant répond moi ! Pourquoi m'as tu amené ici ?! Qu'est-ce qui t'as fait croire que tu pouvais m'emmener ?! Et puis d'abord c'est quoi cet endroit ?! » lui cria Stiles avec tant de haine qu'il n'y pouvait paraître.

Le loup lui répondit « Je vais appeler ton père pour lui dire que tu vas bien. ». Puis il descendit les escaliers à toute vitesse et partit on ne sait où.  
>L'hyperactif explosa « Derek revient tout de suite ! Répond moi ! ». Il se mit à essayer de le rattraper mais en vain, quand il arriva dehors, il vit Derek partir avec la décapotable rouge.<p>

« Putain merde quoi ?! Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire ici moi ! » tonna Stiles.

Il se retourna et aperçu au loin une piscine dans le jardin, qui était encore plus grand qu'il ne le pensait. Il se décida à aller faire le tour du jardin pour se vider l'esprit.  
>Il descendit les marches qui ammènent à la piscine, il regarda l'eau qui était incroyablement propre. Il mit sa main dans l'eau, l'eau était ni trop chaude, ni trop froide. Il prit de l'eau et s'en mit sur le visage. Il se dit qu'il aurait tout le temps pour se baigner plus tard. Là il avait juste un peu faim et il était complètement crevé. Le voyage l'avait complètement épuisé et il ne s'était pas encore habitué au décalage horaire.<p>

« Stiles ? » questionna une voix étrangère à l'hyperactif.  
>Stiles se retourna brusquement et observa l'individu. Il était grand, brun, yeux foncés, baraqué, il devait avoir la quarantaine. Il ressemblait un peu à Derek mais en plus vieux.<br>Celui ci reprit « Vous êtes bien Stiles ? ».  
>« Euh .. Oui, et vous, vous êtes qui ? » répondit-il.<br>« Bonjour, je m'appelle Enzo, je suis un ami de Derek, enfin je suis plutôt la personne qui entretient la maison, le jardin et la piscine en son absence. » rétorqua t'il en souriant.  
>« Bah moi c'est Stiles, mais vous avez déjà l'air de le savoir à ce que je vois ! » jubila Stiles.<br>Enzo riposta « Oh oui ! Derek m'a parlé de vous ! Sans vouloir être indiscret, ça fait longtemps que vous êtes ensemble ? ».  
>« Pardon ?! » s'esclaffa Stiles, « Moi et Derek ensemble, non ! On est juste deux amis, enfin je pense, c'est un peu difficile de cerner Derek, surtout depuis hier .. Il m'a amené ici, je ne sais pourquoi et je ne sais pas du tout ce qu'est cet endroit. Et quand je lui demande, il se barre !».<br>« Oh ! Excusez moi, comme Derek n'a jamais ramené personne ici .. Enfin bref ! Et vous êtes ici dans la maison de vacances de la famille Hale ! Enfin .. Maintenant de Derek, puisque vous savez pour sa famille … C'est le seul à encore venir .. » déclara Enzo.  
>« Il vient souvent ici ? » questionna Stiles.<br>« Seulement quand il se passe des moments difficiles dans sa vie, vous savez, il vient pour ... décompresser .. » répondit Enzo.  
>« Je pense qu'on pourrait se tutoyer Enzo, parce qu'on risque de se voir un petit moment ! Hein ? » proposa Stiles, tout sourire.<br>« Je suis d'accord !» lança Enzo avec un grand sourire, puis enchaîna « bon je dois te laisser, je dois encore aller chercher ma fille à l'école, on se revoit bientôt ! ».  
>« Ok. Attends Enzo, tu saurais pas quand Derek reviendra par hasard ? » demanda Stiles.<br>« Aucune idée mais il devrait pas tarder, on ne fait pas attendre Stiles ! » plaisanta Enzo avant de partir chercher sa voiture de l'autre côté du jardin.

Le loup revint vers midi, Stiles put enfin manger, Derek et lui se firent des sandwich avec ce que l'aîné était allé acheter. Oui, il était tout simplement parti faire les courses.  
>Derek lança « J'ai appelé ton père pour dire que tu allais bien, et qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter ! ».<br>« Oh et tu veux que je te remercie ?! La seule personne qui a su me donner des réponses, je la connaissait même pas ! Je la rencontre par hasard et elle m'en dit plus que toi ! » répliqua l'hyperactif, furieux.  
>« Qui ?! Enzo ? Tu as parlé avec Enzo ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'as raconté ? » renchérit l'aîné sur le même ton.<br>« Ils croyaient que je sortais avec toi, il m'a aussi dit ce que tu ne m'as pas dit, comme le fait que je suis dans ta maison secondaire, dans ton refuge entre guillemets » lui répondit Stiles qui se demandait pourquoi celui-ci était si étonné qu'il puisse parler à Enzo.  
>« Rien d'autre ? » grommela Derek.<br>« Rien d'autre. » affirma Stiles. Mais qu'avait Derek à cacher ?! Enzo était-il vraiment son ami ? Avait-il un secret qu'il ne voulait pas dévoiler ?

A la fin du repas, Derek se leva et proposa à Stiles d'aller faire un tour. Celui-ci peu emballer mais ne voulant pas rester seul le suivit. Ils prirent la décapotable rouge, qui visiblement était peut-être celle de Derek, et partirent. Après une demie heure de route, où l'hyperactif s'était endormi, ils arrivèrent dans un endroit époustouflant, la mer juste devant eux, il fallait descendre des rochers, assez périlleux, pour accéder à une petite plage abandonnée, où ils seraient sûrement seuls.

L'aîné réveilla Stiles, qui fut fort impressionné par la beauté du lieu, il lui fallut cinq minutes pour être vraiment réveillé. Quand ils descendirent de la voiture, Derek alla chercher deux serviettes qu'il avait mises dans le coffre avant de partir ainsi que de quoi manger.

Ils ne leur restaient plus qu'à descendre les rochers. Pour Derek rien de bien compliqué puisque lorsqu'il était plus jeune, il s'amusait avec ses frères et sœurs à qui descendrait le plus vite.  
>Pour le cadet, c'était plus compliqué, il n'avait pas l'habitude de faire ce genre de choses, il n'était pas très doué en escalade non plus, et puis celui-ci était assez fatigué.<br>Derek devait souvent lui tendre la main pour l'aider, mais Stiles commençait à trouver ça bizarre, il éprouvait un étrange bien être à tenir la main de Derek et ne pouvait plus la lâcher. Il était perturber par le beau brun. Alors quand il manqua de tomber et de s'écraser en bas des rochers et que Derek le rattrapa et le porta jusqu'à lui, ses lèvres à quelques centimètres des siennes, pendant plusieurs secondes, Stiles commençait vraiment à se demander si il ne ressentait pas un truc pour le brun ténébreux !  
>Arrivés en bas, Derek se dépêcha d'enlever son tee-shirt et son pantalon pour se jeter dans l'eau. Stiles se mit à observer le corps d'athlète du loup. Et il eut une soudaine envie de le toucher, mais il ne veut même pas y penser. Comment pouvait-il avoir ce genre de pensées ? Pourquoi fallait-il que ça lui arrive à lui ? Avoir des sentiments pour un homme qui ne penserait jamais à être avec lui, des sentiments sûrement pas réciproques … Mais l'hyperactif eut envie de le rejoindre et de profiter de ce moment avec lui, il courut dans l'eau pratiquement tout habillé.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Avis ?<strong>_

_**Gros bisous les gens ;)**_


	4. Retour à la réalité

_**Personnages appartenant au magnifique Jeff Davis (mais pas que)**_

_**Présence d'un couple gai**_

_**Rated : M**_

Chapitre 4 ..

_**BONNE LECTURE !**_

* * *

><p><span><em>Chapitre 4<em>

Derek fut tiré de son profond sommeil, d'un coup, par les hurlements de Stiles au rez-de-chaussée.

Le lycanthrope ne réfléchit pas une seconde, il sauta de son lit, dévalant les marches 4 par 4, et arriva dans la chambre de Stiles, presque essoufflé. Ce dernier, dormait toujours, et vu les hurlements, la transpiration, et la façon dont il bougeait, il était certainement en train de cauchemarder sur l'histoire du Nogitsune .. Derek se rapprocha du lit du plus jeune, qui était toujours en train d' hurler et bouger, sans même sans rendre compte, il s'assied sur le lit de l'hyperactif et posa une main rassurante sur la joue de Stiles, qui eut pour effet immédiat de le calmer .. C'était comme si, sa vocation avait été de le consoler ! Après quelques instants, il ouvrit les yeux, Derek retira alors sa main, le jeune homme s'assit sur son lit humide de sueur, et à la grande surprise de Derek, il se mit a pleurer …

« Derek .. Pourquoi, j'ai fait ça ?! C'est ma faute .. J'ai détruit m... mon meilleur ami, ..mon frère .. je me déteste .. » s'exclama Stiles haletant.

« Chut Stiles .. C'est pas de ta faute.. Tu n'a rien à te reprocher.. » dit Derek d'une voix calme.

Puis Stiles se laissa tomber sur le torse musclé de Derek, au début celui ci fut surpris et même troublé, Derek l'enveloppa de ses 2 bras, puis Derek allongea le jeune homme sur son lit tout en conservant ses bras autour de lui, qui semblait l'apaiser.

« Reste avec moi .. S'il te plaît .. Je ne veux pas être seul .. » supplia l'hyperactif

« T'inquiète je ne compte pas bouger ! » lui répondit tendrement Derek. Il s'allongèrent l'un contre l'autre, et ne parlèrent pas pendant de longues minutes. Derek commençais à s'endormir doucement, il se sentait bien contre son petit protégé.

« J'ai vraiment l'impression d'être une fillette de 4 ans qui ne sait pas dormir toute seule .. » répliqua Stiles ce qui montra à Derek que le jeune homme avait repris ses esprits.

« Ouai, c'est un peu ça ! Maintenant, si tu pouvais te taire, j'aimerai bien dormir Stiles ! »

« Derek? »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu crois qu'un jour j'oublirai ce j'ai fait ? »

« Déjà ce n'est pas toi qui la fait ! Mais le truc qui était à l'intérieur de toi ! Ce n'est pas de ta faute ! Tu n'as rien à te reprocher ! Et un jour, tu oublieras, ça te passera ! Et on pourra tous dormir ! Maintenant Bonne nuit ! »

« Ooh la la ! Tout ça sonne très poétique ! Je crois que c'est la première fois que tu me sors plus de 4 phrases d'affilées ! Franchement je croyais que c'était pas possible ! »

Et le jeune homme renchérit « Je croyais que tu étais comme un tweet, que t'avais un nombre de caractères limités ! »

Derek répondit par un grognement.

« Derek ? »

« Quoi ENCORE ?! C'est pas possible ça ! Faut te couper la langue ! »

« Bonne nuiiit ! » fut la réponse de Stiles avec un ton joyeux.

Et cela fit sourir Derek. Et il s'endormit sous la douce mélodie du cœur de Stiles qui battait plus vite, certainement à cause du cauchemar qu'il avait fait.

Lorsque Derek se réveilla dans le lit de Stiles, il n'avait jamais aussi bien dormi ! Il avait l'impression d'avoir dormi 15 jours, il se sentait en pleine forme et heureux ! Il avait la sensation qu'être auprès du jeune homme était là où il aurait toujours dû être ! Et lorsque ce sentiment le traversa, il se senti désemparé .. Comment pouvait-il ressentir ce genre de choses ?! Ça ressemblait a des sentiments amoureux ! Stiles l'attirait ! Non, ça ne pouvait pas être sa ! Il devait se trompait ! Merde, c'était Stiles quoi ! L'emmerdeur bavard hyperactif, et par dessus tout c'était un homme, et si c'était vraiment ça, cela pourrait remettre toutes ses relations passés en cause ..

Pourtant lorsque l'hyperactif s'était blotti contre son torse pour se consoler, la nuit dernière le loup avait ressenti le besoin de l'enlacer, de le toucher .. Il s'était senti bien, et envie de protéger Stiles tout le reste de sa vie .. Derek était totalement perturber, et cela lui donner mal au crâne. Lorsqu'il se retourna pour voir si le fruit de ses tourment était réveillé, il n'était pas là ..

Cela, faisait plus d'une heure, que Stiles était dans la piscine, et 1 semaine, jour pour jour que Derek l'avait amené ici pour qu'il aille mieux. Et la nuit qu'il avait passé près de celui-ci l'avait appaisé, il se sentait super bien ! À vrai dire, il ne s'était pas senti aussi bien depuis une éternité ! Il n'arrivait pas à croire, qu'il lui fallait juste une simple petite nuit allongé à coté du loup pour qu'il ne ressente plus cette éternelle tristesse qui le paralysée depuis des semaines ..

Lorsque qu'il s'était réveillé ce matin et qu'il avait vu le torse nu de Derek, il n'avait pas pu résister et l'avait regardé pendant de longs instants et l'envie de le toucher, de l'embrasser, de le goûter avait était si forte, qu'il s'était décidé à sortir du lit pour aller se défouler dans la piscine. Maintenant, il en était sur le lycanthrope lui plaisait .. Et cela, le déstabilisait totalement .. La seule personne pour qui il avait éprouvé ce genre de sentiments avait été Lydia. Il passait de la fille féminine et pulpeuse à un homme virile, musclé et froid .. Il était claire pour Stiles que jamais Derek ne ressentirai ce genre de sentiments a son égard ..

Quand soudain un petit « Hey ! Bien dormi ? », le sorti de ses pensées, il se retourna pour regarder son interlocuteur, et répliqua « Hey ! Derek ! ça va, super ! Mais .. tu es un peu trop sec à mon goût !». Stiles éclaboussa le lycanthrope, et l'eau ruissela sur tout le corps de Derek, et Stiles explosa de rire et le perdit bien vite, lorsqu'il vit le corps de Derek à travers ses vêtements, il pu contempler le beau loup et le trouva incroyablement sexy, Derek dû retirer son tee-shirt et son pantalon qui lui collait trop à la peau à cause de l'eau, et cela donna des visions pas très catholiques à Stiles.

Le loup regarda Stiles et lui dit avec un petit sourire diabolique « T'aurais pas dû faire ça ! Tu vas payer ! »

Et Stiles répliqua avec un regard défiant « Tu ne m'as jamais fait peur Derek Hale ! »

Derek plongea dans l'eau et attrapa le pied de Stiles et l'amena au fond de l'eau. Stiles se débattait comme il le pouvait, mais Derek gagné, c'était lui qui avait été le plus sous l'eau des 2. Il n'avait même jamais réussi a couler une seule fois le lycanthrope ..

Soudain il eut l'idée du siècle, il se mit à chatouiller le loup, qui explosait de rire, Stiles ne l'avait jamais vu autant rire, et lorsque Derek n'arrivait plus à nager et à subir les chatouilles de l'hyperactif en même temps, Stiles l'amena au fond de l'eau, et une fois au fond il explosa de rire, et des millions de petites bulles d'eau allèrent sur le doux visage de Derek. Puis il croisa le regard malicieux et rempli d'un besoin de vengeance du loup. Stiles sorti alors de l'eau, et ce mis, alors, à courir, tout en rigolant, malheureusement pour lui, son adversaire était un loup, et donc bien plus rapide ! Il le rattrapa donc bien vite, mais avec la vitesse et la légère pente du jardin, ils glissèrent, et roulèrent.

Stiles se retrouva au dessus de Derek, décidément il ne faisait que tomber sur Derek en ce moment, la semaine dernière à la plage , maintenant, et comme on dit jamais 2 sans 3 !

Le plus jeune ne parlait pas, pour une fois, il ne faisait qu'observer Derek, et plus particulièrement sa bouche. Il était à une distance bien trop perturbante, leurs souffles chauds se mêlaient l'un à l'autre, leurs nez s'effleuraient , leur corps étaient collés, le désir les envahissait. Il se fixait l'un l'autre, sans qu'aucun des deux ne bouge .. L'atmosphère était palpable ..

Ce fut Stiles qui céda le premier à la tentation, et embrassa les lèvres chaudes de son loup, au plus grand bonheur de Derek, ce dernier posa alors les 2 mains sur les hanches du plus jeune. Stiles, lui, avait une main dans les cheveux de son aîné et l'autre, posée à coté de la tête de celui ci, le jeune homme savait que son cœur s'affolait mais il s'en foutait tout ce qui comptait en ce moment était Derek et ses lèvres !

Puis le loup mordit les lèvres inférieures du plus jeune, et parti explorer sa bouche ! Leurs langues valsèrent dans un tango endiablé ! Tout deux, sentaient les milions de papillons s'envolaient dans leur ventre.

Le baiser dura plusieurs minutes, et Stiles rompit le lien .. Trop déboussolé, il venait d'embrasser Derek, DEREK HALE QUOI !

« Oh my god ...oh my god ..oh my god ... » dit Stiles en chuchotant.

Derek regarda le jeune homme amusé, bien entendu lui non plus n'avait plus les idées très claires, mais Dieu que ça avait était bon ! Il rendit compte à ce moment précis, qu'il était en train de tomber amoureux de Stiles .. Et même qu'il l'était déjà, depuis bien longtemps ! Et cela lui fit peur ! Pas pour lui mais pour son cadet, car toutes les filles avec lesquelles Derek eut une vrai relation, pas ces filles qu'il ramenait dans son loft juste pour la nuit, non, toutes celles dont il avait était amoureux, étaient mortes …

Kate, Paige, Jennifer Blake ..

Ce fut Stiles qui brisa le long silence et qui dit comme si de rien n'était, avec les joues cependant pourprées de rouge : « On se fait une partie de bad ?! Je vais te laminer mec ! »

« C'est ça ! Rêve toujours ! » répliqua l'ancienne Alpha.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Avis ?<strong>_

_Voila n'hésiter pas à poster un review, merci à ce qui suivent l'histoire de nos 2 tourtereaux, on se retrouve très vite pour un nouveau chapitre_

_**GROS BISOUS ! ;)**_


	5. Etrange découverte

_**Personnages appartenant au magnifique Jeff Davis (mais pas que)**_

_**Présence d'un couple gai**_

_**Rated : M**_

_Hello tout le monde, voilà un nouveau chapitre, vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à nous suivre, merci beaucoup à vous et n'oubliez pas, n'hésitez pas à nous laisser des reviews, ça nous ferait trop plaisir ! _

_**BONNE LECTURE !**_

* * *

><p>Derek dû s'en aller en plein milieu de la partie de badminton qu'il était en train de perdre. En effet il avait reçu un coup de fil qui ne devait pas lui apportait une bonne nouvelle, vu la tête qu'il tirait, et avait dû pour des raisons inconnus, s'absenter...<p>

Stiles resta donc seul dans le jardin, il était allé emprunter un livre qu'il avait trouvé dans la bibliothèque, il s'assit sur une chaise au bord de la piscine pour entamer sa lecture. Ce livre parlait d'une fillette orpheline, qui était harcelée par ses camarades au collège. Sa triste vie avait plongé l'adolescent dans l'histoire.

Arrivé au chapitre 12, il trouva un morceau de papier qu'il avait aperçu, il lui semblait être un marque-page, mais lorsqu'il tourna la page, le papier manqua de s'envoler et s'ouvrit.

La curiosité de l'hyperactif ne put l'empêcher de résister à lire ce qui ressemblait à une lettre.

_Derek Hale,_

_Je sais ce que tu as fait à ma sœur, tu l'as trahie, tu es la cause de tous ses malheurs, et maintenant par ta faute, elle est morte. Je te promet Derek, que je te ferais regretter jusqu'à la fin de ta vie de m'avoir enlever ma pauvre Paige, ma si douce et si gentil petite sœur, innocente qu'elle était !_

_J'ai toujours su ce que tu étais et que tu lui ferais que du mal, j'espère que tu pourras avoir tes crimes sur la conscience, jusqu'à la fin de ta vie._

_Je ne veux pas tuer, je ne veux pas abréger tes souffrances, je veux les atténuer, je t'enlèverai tous ce qu'il y aura de plus cher dans ta vie et jusqu'à mon dernier souffle, je te ferais regretter d'avoir pu croiser mon chemin !_

_Enzo._

Stiles n'en revenait pas, le Enzo qui l'avait très gentille ment accueilli, la personne avec qui il avait commencer à sympathiser, essayait en faite de détruire le lycanthrope, maintenant tout s'expliquer, la réaction de Derek quand l'adolescent lui avait parler d'Enzo, le fait que celui ci habitait dans la maison familiale des Hale, quand Derek n'était pas là. Était-ce pour cela qu'il voulait savoir si il sortait avec Derek ? Pour lui faire du mal ?

Le jeune homme était perturbé, il ne savait plus quoi penser, et si il s'en prenait à lui ?

Il était seul là, dans la propriété des Hale et si Enzo en profiter pour débarquer et l'enlever ! Après tout, Derek n'était pas là ! Surtout que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, le loup n'était pas là ..

Il se mit à imaginer toutes sortes de scénarios et si c'était pour cette raison que le lycanthrope était parti ? Enzo l'avait-il appelé ? Stiles se mit à paniquer, il rentra dans la maison et s'enferma à double tour. Il alla chercher son téléphone pour appeler le loup mais il entendit quelqu'un s'approcher, des bruits de pas dans la pièce d'à côté se faisait entendre.

« Derek c'est toi ? » s'exclama Stiles.

Il avança doucement jusqu'à la porte qui séparée les 2 pièces mais il n'eut pas le temps de réagir, Enzo se trouvait là et l'assomma d'un coup de pelle. Il traîna l'adolescent jusqu'à sa voiture.

Stiles se réveilla, il était seul dans une pièce sombre, sans fenêtre. Juste un vieux matelas au sol.

Devant lui se trouvait Enzo, assis sur une chaise, à attendre le réveil de celui-ci.

« Hello Stiles, j'espère que tu comprends que je suis obligé de faire ça ?! » dit celui-ci, sourire aux lèvres. L'adolescent le regarda suspicieux et lui mentit « Enzo ? Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Qu'est tu en train de me faire ?! ».

« Ne mens pas Stiles, je sais que tu sais très bien pourquoi tu es là, je t'ai vu lire la lettre dans le jardin, qui je ne sais comment à pu atterrir dans tes mains. Et maintenant que je sais que Derek tient à toi, je vais pouvoir lui enlever une chose qui lui est très cher ! » lui répondit Enzo.

Il ajouta « Il va enfin savoir la douleur que l'on ressent, lorsqu'on perd, une personne qu'on aime ! ».

Stiles n'eut même pas la force de répondre, il espérait que Derek arriverait et le sauverait comme un prince charmant. Mais comment Derek pourait il savoir où il se trouvait, comment saurait-il qu'il ne s'est pas enfuit mais qu'il venait de se faire enlever par un malade. Stiles avait souhaité mourir, son vœu allait être exaucer, il allait finir sa vie, ici, Derek lui aura permit de finir sa vie, sur de bons souvenirs. Il lui aura peut-être permis de se rendre compte des sentiments qu'il avait à l'égard du loup. Mais étaient-ils vraiment réciproques, l'avait-il juste embrasser sur le moment, sans réfléchir, pourquoi Enzo pensait-il qu'il comptait vraiment pour lui, il voulait croire Enzo même s'il ne saurait jamais la réponse. Derek retrouverait son corps, Enzo aura eu sa stupide vengeance et il ne serait plus là …

Cela faisait bien deux heures, qu'Enzo était sorti de la pièce, qui devait être un sous-sol, et que Stiles était seul à repenser à toutes les belles choses qu'il avait vécu, à toutes les personnes qu'il avait eu la chance de rencontrer. Il en était maintenant sur, il était arrivé à la fin de sa vie, courte soit-elle mais pleine de rebondissements et de moments heureux.

Quand enfin il se passa quelque chose, la porte s'ouvra, il était temps, l'heure avait sonner, il allait le tuer, Enzo entra et au plus grand étonnement de Stiles, traîna un corps, Derek !

Enzo le jeta dans la salle et referma derrière lui, l'adolescent se jeta sur le lycanthrope. Il respirait encore, il ne l'avait pas tuer mais celui ci était sacrément amoché !

* * *

><p><em><strong>Avis ?<strong>_

_Que va t'il arriver ? Comment vont ils s'en sortir ? Trop de suspense !_

**_GROS BISOUS ! ;)_**


	6. Des vacances qui virent au cauchemard

Coucou ! Vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à nous lire, ça nous fait trop plaisir ! Désolé je sais que ça fait longtemps que l'on a plus publié, nous revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre ! Et n'hésitez pas à nous laisser des reviews ! Bisous. Ley et Gwe.

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 6<span>

Au même moment,

Derek roulait à une allure folle, bien au dessus des limites de vitesse, mais il s'en foutait, il était trop pressé de voir la tête que ferrait Stiles en voyant sa surprise ! En recevant l'appel, sur le moment il avait été déçu, car cela voulait dire que leurs petits « tête à tête » étaient finis .. Mais au final, c'était lui qui avait organisé cette surprise, et il savait que Stiles en serait content !

Pendant la route qui menait à l'aéroport, Derek repensa au baiser de Stiles, ça avait était tellement agréable, il repensait au regard de Stiles lorsque celui ci l'avait dévoré avant le baiser, et aux douces lèvres chaudes du jeune homme. Désormais, Derek savait qu'il n'éprouvait pas que de l'amitié pour Stiles, il en était même sur, il l'aimait et ce depuis le début, il avait essayé de le nier en se disputant avec celui-ci à longueur de temps, mais maintenant a quoi bon nier … La seule chose qu'il désirait, était que le garçon soit en sécurité et heureux ..

C'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il avait organisé cette surprise à Stiles, il avait envie de voir son sourire ! Il avait invité Scott et Lydia, qui avait totalement pardonné à leur meilleur ami d'avoir été le nogitsune, et qui avaient repris des vies surnaturelles totalement normales. Le loup voulait que Stiles profite de ses amis et qu'il les voit heureux, pour qu'il se permettent d'être heureux lui-même ! Il était quasiment sur que cela ferait plaisir à l'humain.

Initialement il les avait invité la semaine suivante, mais apparemment il avait décider d'avancer leur voyage, enfin c'est ce qu'il avait compris, parce que Scott avait eu l'air bizarre au téléphone, il avait la voix cassé, différente de d'habitude … Mais Derek n'y avait pas trop porté attention ..

Arrivé a l'aéroport, il attendit Scott et Lydia, qui n'arrivèrent pas .. Cela, faisait bien une heure, qu'ils auraient dû être arrivés. Derek commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter, et, il voulait retrouver son adolescent préféré qui était resté à la maison !

« Putain, mais qu'est que vous foutez ... » murmura t-il.

Cela faisait bien quatre heures qu'il avait laissé Stiles.

Soudain, il sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas, il sentit qu'il y avait un problème .. Que quelque chose allait arriver ..

Il remonta alors dans sa voiture, et là, un homme surgit de derrière, lui mit un chiffon remplit d'une substance qui peu à peu affaiblissait ses muscles, et mit un pistolet sous la tempe du loup ..

Puis il lui dit doucement : « Tu tente quoi que ce soit et je tue ton petit protégé ..»

Le loup reconnu immédiatement la voix de Enzo, et su tout de suite de qui il voulait parlé par l'expression « petit protégé », Stiles !

« Enzo ! Pourquoi ?! Il ne t'a jamais rien fait ! Je croyais qu'on avait surmonté toute cette histoire avec Paige ! Que tu m'avait pardonné ! »

« Et oui mon cher Derek je l'ai enlevé, ton tendre, petit, Stiles, que tu aimes tant et si tu fais quoi que ce soit, il meurt ... On pardonne jamais à quelqu'un d'avoir tué quelqu'un qu'on aime ! Et toi, Derek ! TOI ! Tu as tué ma SOEUR ! Ma sœur ! Connard de Lycanthrope ! »

Derek pouvait entendre les sanglots dans la voix de l'homme.

« Je l'aimais aussi .. De toutes mes forces ! C'est pour ça que j'ai voulu qu'elle devienne un … Quelqu'un comme moi … Pour la protéger ! Je voulais pas que sa finisse comme sa ! Je l'aimais et la protéger était mon seul but ! Mais maintenant, il faut tourner la page .. Laissez son âme s'en aller ... Allez Enzo, calme toi, ramènes moi Stiles, et on oubliera toute cette histoire ! »

Enzo ricana et frappa un grand coup de pistolet sur le crâne de Derek et lui dit :

« Si te crois que ça s'oublie comme sa, fils de pute ! Connard ! Je vais le tuer ton nouveau chéri et après on verra si tu peux oublier ! »

Derek avait beaucoup de mal à se contrôler, sa colère en lui, était de plus en plus forte ! Il remarqua dans le rétroviseur que ses yeux avaient pris leurs couleurs rouge de lycanthrope, et ses griffes et ses dents avait dépassé la taille humaine ! Il était en train de se transformé ! Il fallait qu'il se calme pour

Stiles, pour le retrouver !

C'est alors, que Enzo lui montra une photo de Stiles allongeait, comme endormi, dans le coffre d'une voiture, puis une autre, sur un vieux matelas dans une pièce bien trop sombre et insalubre, et il dit au même moment :

« Si tu fais quoi que ce soit contre moi, jamais tu ne le retrouvas ! Et ce pauvre petit mourra de soif et faim et toi tu mourra de l'avoir perdu ! Et j'aurais tout gagné ! »

Derek grogna et se retint de ne pas lui coller son poing dans la figure. Mais malheureusement, ce fut Derek, lui-même, qui se prit encore un coup de pistolet dans le crâne, mais cette fois bien plus violent, puis il sentit Enzo lui injecté une substance par vaccin ! Ça, plus le chiffon de tout à l'heure, le lycan ne sentait plus du tout ses muscles … Il était comme, la fois où il s'était retrouvé dans la piscine avec Stiles, et que, ce dernier avait dû le porter pendant 2 heures dans l'eau , alors qu'il n'avait pas pied, pour échapper au Kanima …

Puis Enzo, le sortit de la voiture, ils étaient dans un parking isolé, et se défoula sur lui, il le rua de coup jusqu'à ce que Derek ne tombe dans les pommes et finissent par se demander si, finalement, il ne méritait pas ce qui lui arrivé...

Après tout Enzo n'avait pas totalement tort, il avait tué Paige, tout était de sa faute …

* * *

><p>Vous aimez ? N'hésitez surtout pas à nous dire si vous aimez et si non pourquoi ? :)<p>

Je publie très vite le prochain chapitre, qui est déjà écrit ! A bientôt ! Biiisoous ;)


	7. L'enfer commence

Et voiiilà le chapitre 7 ! Nous sommes en train d'écrire une scène bien torride entre nos deux tourtereaux mais elle ne devrait pas encore arriver tout de suite, il faudra attendre le chapitre 10 !

En attendant bonne lectuure ! Bises Ley et Gwe.

Chapitre 7

3 jours, 72 heures, 4320 minutes, 259200 secondes, oui ! 3 putains de jours qu'ils étaient enfermés là, les vacances de rêve se transformaient en enfer, et personne ne pouvait les sauver. Les deux hommes étaient livrés à eux-mêmes, leur destin entre leur main, la clé pour arrêter ce cauchemar ne tenait qu'à eux-mêmes. Bref, 3 jours interminables de souffrance.

Il était minuit. I jours à la même heure, Derek reprenait peu à peu connaissance, Stiles n'avait bizarrement posé aucune question, il était resté assis sur son matelas après avoir vu qu'il était toujours en vie, les bras croisés sur ses genoux et n'avait sorti aucun mot. Il avait l'air complètement perdu et comprenait que sa vie pouvait s'arrêter d'une minute à l'autre. « Stiles ? » chuchota le lycanthrope.

Celui-ci le regarda et lui répondit agressivement « Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce tu veux Derek ?! T'es content, t'as vu où ça nous mène tes conneries ?! Maintenant je vais finir comme un pauvre misérable abruti ici avec un loup qui, qui se fout pas mal de moi, qui joue avec mes sentiments ou je ne sais pas quoi ! ». Sous l'effet de la colère Stiles déballa tout son sac.

« Tu t'en fout peut-être, toi le grand méchant loup mais moi je ressens des truc pour toi, des trucs comme des sentiments amoureux, putain de merde Derek, t'as vu dans quel pétrin tu nous as foutu! J'espère que t'es fier de toi ?! »

« Stiles calme toi et écoute ce que j'ai à te dire avant dans tirer je ne sais quelles conclusions ! » s'exclama Derek, qui se rapprocha presque en rampant de l'adolescent jusqu'à être assis près de lui.

« Je te promet qu'on s'en sortira, fais moi confiance, mais ne dis plus jamais que je joue avec toi, si c'est ce que tu penses vas-y mais sache que jamais je ne te ferrais ça Stiles. Maintenant si tu veux bien j'aimerais me reposer un peu » continua le loup.

« Ouais c'est ça dors, et prends toute la place pendant que t'y es, je dirais rien non plus, pfff .. Connard de loup-garou ! » finit par dire Stiles avant se se frayer une place sur le matelas pour s'endormir.

Le lendemain Enzo et deux autres hommes sont venus chercher le lycanthrope, Stiles resta seul pendant un jour entier, on ne lui disait rien, on se contentait de lui apporter de quoi se nourrir et c'est tout, pas de nouvelle du lycanthrope, il avait beau les harceler de questions, de leur demander ce qu'ils leur adviendraient, rien du tout, ils restaient tous muet. Mais bon dieu qu'avaient-ils fait de Derek ?! Quel sort lui était réservé ?

Aucune nouvelle, aucun changement jusqu'au lendemain matin.

L'adolescent avait entendu un coup de feu, il s'imaginait les pires scénarios, et si Derek était mort, Enzo l'aurait-il tuer ? Mais comment pourrait il mourir, Enzo voulait le faire souffrir alors pourquoi lui tirait dessus et abréger ses souffrances, c'était stupide. Alors pourquoi ce coup de feu ?!

Il entendit du bruit et des gens s'approchaient de la cave où il était enfermé.

Il obtenu très vite sa réponse, un homme jeta Derek dans la cave et l'adolescent entendit Enzo derrière, crier « Et si tu t'avises encore une fois de t'enfuir où je ne sais quoi, c'est ton petit protégé qui se la prendra ! T'as compris fils de pute?! ».

Enzo se montra et Stiles vit un énorme coup sur le visage de celui-ci. Mais ce n'était rien par rapport à ce qu'avait subi le beau brun.

Enfin seuls, Stiles se rua sur Derek qui avait reçu une balle dans la poitrine. Du sang giclait de partout, Stiles arracha un bout de son tee-shirt et compressa la blessure. Il aida le loup à aller s'allonger sur le matelas et là, il arracha le tee-shirt du loup et y découvrit des coupures et des tonnes de coups, voilà ce qu'il faisait pendant tous ce temps, ils le torturaient !

Derek devait à présent souffrir le martyr mais Stiles essaya de le soigner, il réussit avec beaucoup de difficultés à extraire la balle de la poitrine du lycanthrope. Il fit un bandage avec le bout de tee-shirt qu'il avait arraché et vit que Derek s'était évanoui.

On en arrive à notre troisième jour, Derek se remettait peu à peu de ses blessures, le plus jeune le dorlotait et toute leur complicité semblait renaître. Il devait être à présent, le soir ou bien la nuit.

« Pourquoi tu fais tout ça ? » demanda le lycanthrope à l'adolescent.

« Arrête Derek, tu sais qu'au fond de moi, je n'arrive pas à t'en vouloir, je sais que moi aussi j'ai fait des choses que je regrette, que tu n'y es pour rien si je suis ici. Tu m'as quand même évité de me tuer et tu m'as fais passer une semaine formidable, je ne peux pas t'en vouloir Derek. La seule chose pour laquelle je t'en veux, c'est de me donner de faux espoirs quant à nous deux ».

« Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi ! Je te l'ai déjà dit Stiles, je ne joue pas avec toi et arrête de dramatiser et de ramener tout autour de toi ! » lâcha le lycanthrope.

« Ah bah oui,comme d'habitude c'est Stiles qui dramatise c'est ça ?! Évidemment ! Écoute Derek, moi je peux te dire que pendant tout ce temps où j'étais seul, j'ai pu méditer sur la question et oui Derek Hale, je peux te dire haut et fort que je t'aime. Je t'aime et peut-être cela depuis un bout de temps, mais je ne viens que seulement de le réaliser et maintenant ose me dire que c'est réciproque ! Ose me dire que tu m'aimes ?! » éclata l'adolescent.

Derek lui répondit mais différemment de ce que Stiles aurait pu s'imaginer, le loup passa sa main dans les cheveux de l'adolescent et le serra contre lui. Son cœur battait à tout rompre mais ce n'était rien par rapport à celui du jeune homme que le lycanthrope entendait battre de plus en plus fort et dans un tempo qui devenait irrégulier. Puis il lui caressa les joues et approcha lentement son visage. Jamais le jeune homme n'avait senti une telle chaleur lui envahir le corps et l'esprit. Stiles sentit les lèvres du loup caresser les siennes. C'était si doux, il se croyait dans un rêve.

Derek se recula légèrement et dit à Stiles en chuchotant « Tu me crois maintenant ? »

Il était à peine à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, il se regardait yeux dans les yeux, Stiles descendit son regard sur les lèvres de son loup, et lui sauta dessus. L'envie était trop forte, Derek répondit à ses attentes et ils s'embrassèrent fougueusement. Derek posa ses mains chaudes sur les hanches de l'adolescent, il le plaqua sur le vieux matelas et continua à l'embrasser, Stiles glissa ses mains tout le long du corps à moitié dénudé de Derek, ils touchaient enfin le torse musclé du lycanthrope, depuis le temps qu'il en rêvait. Il le caressait délicatement de façon à ne pas le blesser encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Derek quitta les lèvres de Stiles et commença à embrasser tendrement le cou de Stiles. Celui-ci pouvait ressentir le souffle chaud du loup et profita de ce moment, 3 jours de pires souffrances, en serait-ce la fin ?

Leur partie de plaisir prit fin lorsque Derek entendit un bruit ou plutôt un de ses cris de loup-garou, qu'ils sont les seuls à pouvoir entendre. Scott. Scott était bien en Italie, peut-être avait-il pu se libérer en avance et était maintenant le seul qui pouvait les sauver.

Derek se releva et expliqua la situation à Stiles puis il hurla à la mort pour que Scott l'entende, ce qui n'échappa à Enzo et ses hommes qui accoururent pour voir ce qu'il se passait, quand ils entrèrent, flingues en main, Derek était allongé sur le matelas et Stiles faisait semblant de retirer la balle qu'il avait reçu quelques heures auparavant.

« C'est bon juste le brun qui essaie d'enlever la balle Enzo, pas de quoi s'inquiéter ! » dit un des hommes qui étaient entrés dans la cave.

Ils repartirent aussitôt et Derek et Stiles virent enfin une chance de s'en sortir. Du moins ils l'espéraient.


	8. L'espoir renaît

_Coucou ! C'est enfin les vacances de noël ! Ce qui nous laissera plus de temps pour écrire et publier ! En attendant passer de bonnes vacances et joyeux noël ! Je publie aujourd'hui 2 chapitres, un petit cadeau de noël en avance ?_

_Bon allez bonne lecture et à bientôt ! Bisoous !_

* * *

><p>Chapitre 8<p>

Dès son arrivée sur le sol italien, Scott s'était dirigé vers la maison que Derek lui avait indiqué. Il avait hâte de retrouver son meilleur ami, il était accompagné d'une jeune femme, dont il était tombé amoureux et qui l'avait aidé à faire son deuil, Kira.

Scott s'en voulait d'en avoir un instant, accusé Stiles du meurtre de son premier amour, mais avec du recule et grâce à Kira, il s'était rendu compte que Stiles était aussi une victime, qu'il avait du lui aussi souffrir des actes non commandités qu'il avait commis et Scott venait de le comprendre et voulait s'excuser. Il a donc tout de suite voulu venir en Italie pour prendre des nouvelles de son meilleur ami. Pour cela il avait décidé de se faire accompagné de Kira, sa nouvelle petite amie, et de Lydia, la belle rouquine dont Stiles était éperdument amoureux depuis la maternelle. Il était venu avec une idée bien précise, qui allait sûrement ravir Stiles, depuis le temps que celui-ci attendait ça, il voulait le caser avec elle.

Seulement lorsqu'il arriva à la villa des Hale, accompagné des jeunes filles, non seulement il ne trouva aucun des deux hommes mais en plus tout semblait dérangé, chaises par terre, mobiliers retournés, porte d'entrée ouverte, Derek et Stiles ne s'étaient quand même pas battus !

Kira ne manqua pas de montrer son inquiétude, Lydia la rassura en lui disant « A tout les coups ces deux là ce sont encore battus, fallait s'y attendre, c'est de Derek et Stiles que l'on parle quand même ! Fallait pas s'attendre à les voir jouer au monopoly ! ».

Ce qui ne manqua pas de faire sourire l'alpha et rassura quelque peu la jeune fille.

Lydia s'avança la première voulant avoir la meilleure chambre, les deux tourtereaux partirent explorer la piscine et trouver nos deux compères.

Quand tout à coup, _(paf paf paf le loup ! (désolé on était obligé))_ Lydia cria « Scott ! Viens vite !».

Le loup accourra accompagné de sa chère et tendre, ils arrivèrent et virent là par terre, le portable de Stiles ! Lui qui ne s'en séparait jamais depuis que les loups étaient arrivés dans sa vie.

« Là, on peut commencer à s'inquiéter .. » lança la jolie rousse ..

Scott, Kira et Lydia attendirent jusque tard le soir et personne n'était revenu, pourtant Derek leur avait clairement expliqué qu'ils les attendraient là. Ils étaient morts d'inquiétude.

Scott se décida à aller faire le tour du voisinage et demanda s'ils n'avaient pas vu les deux hommes, beaucoup lui on répondu qu'ils ne les avaient pas vu depuis trois jours et qu'il fallait mieux demander à Enzo, qui avait l'habitude de s'occuper des affaires des Hale.

L'alpha revint à la villa de Derek où Lydia lui conseilla de faire son « cri de loup-garou », peut-être que Derek l'entendrait de là où il était, ce que Scott fit.

Il entendit un cri en retour, le cri du lycanthrope en question. Ils étaient en danger mais encore en vie, vu le cri de Derek, celui-ci devait être en bien mauvaise posture.

Les trois adolescents se décidèrent à aller chez Enzo, pour en savoir plus. Arrivés là-bas, Scott sentit l'odeur du sang, du sang du loup, Derek !

Prit d'un élan de fureur et d'inquiétude, il entra brusquement dans la maison sans même toquer, il trouva un homme qui semblait vouloir le frapper, il esquiva et l'assomma d'un seul coup de point sec et précis. Pendant ce temps les deux jeunes femmes le suivirent avec prudence, Scott se dirigea jusqu'à une porte cadenassée qu'il arracha d'une seule main, il vit Stiles arrivait vers lui.

« Scott ! Oh putain tu peux pas savoir à quel point je suis content de te revoir mec ! Je suis vraiment désolé .. pour .. le nogitsune, je voulais pas, franchement je ferais tout pour me rattraper ! Mais s'te plaît m'en veut pas Scott ! » lui cria Stiles tout sanglotant.

« Mais calme toi mec, t'as l'air tout excité, t'inquiètes je t'en veux pas, de toute façon c'était pas de ta faute, hein, ça aurait pu tous nous arriver ! ».

Ils se prirent dans les bras, heureux de s'être retrouvé, et Scott vit par dessus de son épaule un Derek bien mal en point, mais que lui était-il arrivé ? Depuis combien de temps étaient ils là ? Qu'avaient-il endurés ? Il était temps de profiter de cette virée en Italie !

* * *

><p><em>Ça vous plaît ? Dites nous, n'hésitez pas à nous laisser des reviews, on se fera un plaisir de vous répondre ! Bisouuss ! :)<em>


	9. Le sauvetage

_Chapitre 9 mes chériis ! Le prochain chapitre, je l'espère, ne vous décevra pas ! Du Sterek sera au rendez-vous ! Bref, bonne lecture ! :)_

Chapitre 9 

Scott lâcha Stiles à la vue du lycanthrope, il était sous le choc, jamais il n'avait vu l'ex alpha dans un pareil état. Il était couvert de coups, était épuisé, son torse était plein de bleus dû à des coups, et il semblait qu'il avait également reçu une balle dans l'épaule. Scott ne comprenait pas comment Derek tenait encore assis .. Et qu'avait-il encore fait pour être dans cet état ? Stiles quand à lui était moins abîmé à part quelques coups au visage et le fait qu'il est certainement perdu 5/6 kg, il semblait allé bien. Puis Scott s'écarta de son meilleur ami pour aller aider le loup, mais Stiles n'eut même pas le temps de respirer que Lydia lui sauta dans les bras ! Et le serra fort !

« Oh mon dieu ! J'ai eu trop peur ! » s'exclama t-elle.

Derek poussa un long soupir et s'exclama : « C'est pas que vous êtes pas mignons, hein ! Mais j'aimerais bien me casser d'ici ! Et ça me fait chier de vous dire sa, mais là, je peux pas me démerder tout seul ! Alors si vous pouviez arrêtez vos câlin … ça m'arrangerait ! ».

Stiles esquissa un sourire quand il comprit ! Derek était jaloux ! Il était JALOUX ! Stiles avait envie d'hurler de bonheur ! Alors le loup tenait vraiment a lui !

Tout à coup, Scott le ramena à la réalité

« Ouais, il a pas tord ! Allez ! On se tire ! »

L'alpha, Stiles, et Lydia allèrent soulever Derek, pour l'amenait jusque la voiture, et Kira avançait devant eux, armée de son sabre pour protéger ses amis. Avec tout ses kilos de muscle, le loup n'était pas facile a transporté.

« Arrêtez vous ! Rendez moi Derek ! Immédiatement ! »

Enzo était derrière eux, armé d'un pistolet braqué sur eux et, accompagné de 4 hommes, deux de chaque coté de lui.

Et c'est ce moment, que choisi Derek pour tomber dans les pommes .. Avec la quantité de sang qu'il avait perdu, c'était même étonnant qu'il n'est pas sombré avant. Le fait qu'il ne soit plus conscient accentué encore plus le poids sur les épaules des 3 adolescents.

« Si vous ne me le rendez pas, aucun d'entre vous, n'en sortira vivant ! Donnez le moi ! »

« JAMAIS ! » hurla Stiles.

Et un coup de feu partit .. Heureusement avec la force et la rapidité de Scott, il réussit à l'éviter de justesse. Scott lâcha rapidement Derek et le posa contre un mur avec l'aide de Stiles et Lydia, qui restèrent auprès de lui au cas où, un des hommes d'Enzo ou Enzo lui-même essayerait de s'en prendre à lui. Stiles prit la main de Derek avec force et conviction, comme si il avait peur de le perdre mais les 3 autres n'y prêtèrent pas plus attention que ça, trop occupés par leur propre survie.

Scott était tellement en colère, pour la balle que leur avait envoyé Enzo, que celui ci se transforma très très rapidement. Alors que Kira était déjà en train de combattre avec son sabre, 2 des hommes de main d'Enzo, Scott se jeta sur les 2 autres, ils les prit, les porta d'une main, les souleva par le cou et les jeta contre le mur à une tel vitesse que les deux tombèrent dans les pommes. Puis il s'attaqua à Enzo, celui ci était bien plus coriace qu'il ne le pensait …

Enzo envoya, à l'aide, d'une machine plusieurs décharge électrique, qui affaiblissait peu peu l'alpha.

Scott faisait tout pour approcher l'humain, mais celui ci, ne lui en laissait pas l'occasion, à chaque pas qu'il essayait de faire pour l'attraper, l'homme trouvait le moyen de l'éviter et d'envoyer une décharge.

Après plus d'une vingtaine de tentatives, et au moins autant de coup de jus, Scott avait du mal à voir, sa vue devenait trouble, ses muscles et ses membres se raidissaient, c'est à ce moment qu'Enzo commença à attaquer. Malgré qu'il soit humain, il avait beaucoup de force, certainement qu'avec toutes ces années de haine envers Derek, il s'était forgé une musculature digne de son pire ennemi.

Enzo frappa donc Scott en pleine figure, mais à ce moment là, il était clairement inférieur. Enzo profita donc de sa supériorité du moment, et continua à le frapper jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en tombe par terre, le visage en sang .. Cela n'empêcha pas Enzo de continuait dans sa hargne, de le frapper. Il se défoulait, toute la colère était en train de passer sur le pauvre Alpha.

Scott se sentait tellement con et faible ..

Il était en train de se faire écraser par un humain, un HUMAIN ! Qui n'avait absolument aucun pouvoir surnaturel .. Devant sa nouvelle petite amie, qui plus est ! Ridicule ..

Enzo resserra alors sa prise autour de son cou, et l'étrangla littéralement. Scott se sentait peu à peu mourir .. C' était horrible comme sensation ! Comment allait il se sortir de la ! Il était venu sauver Derek et Stiles et là, c'est lui qui avait grand besoin d'aide !

« Aidez-moi .. » susurra t-il

C'est alors que Kira poignarda l'épaule d'Enzo avec son sabre ! Il relâcha immédiatement sa prise et hurla à pleine bouche !

Et d'un coup, Derek arriva et se défoula ! Tout la haine qu'il avait ressentit tout ces derniers jours !

Quand il s'écarta de Enzo, les 4 adolescents purent découvrir le corps d'Enzo .. Mort ..

Et Derek s'écroula à nouveau … Épuisé de tout ce qu'il avait subi..

Stiles, quant à lui, était sous le choc … Il se rapprocha de Derek, et se mit à sangloter, à bout de nerf … Scott bien qu'épuisé le serra alors dans ses bras .. Il était tous Sain et sauf ! Abîmés, amochés mais, SAIN ET SAUF ! Et c'était le principal !

Les 4 adolescents portèrent Derek, tant bien que mal jusque la voiture, l'allongèrent sur le siège à l'arrière, à coté de Stiles. La tête de Derek tombait sur l'épaule de l'humain, et celui ci prié pour qu'il se remette vite de ses blessures! Maintenant qu'il savait les sentiments de Derek a son égard celui ci, voulait, en tout bien, tout honneur, profiter de lui, de son loup !

A ce moment, malgré tout ce qu'il s'était passé, l'humain se sentait heureux ! Son meilleur pote lui avait tout pardonné, il avait une nouvelle copine, lui, Stiles Stilinski était amoureux, du loup le plus sexy de la terre ! Et ce même loup, l'était aussi ! Il n'avait plus aucun problème surnaturel ( enfin il l'espérait !) Et ils étaient en Italie !

Que demande le peuple ! (A part une bonne sieste bien méritée, et un grand plat de pâtes!)


	10. Fête signée Lydia Martin

Bonjour à tous, on vous souhaite tout d'abord une bonne année et pour cette année 2015, on publie un chapitre où vous aurez le droit à un peu de Sterek !

Voilà bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 10<span>**

Pour fêter leurs retrouvailles, Lydia organisa une grande fête surprise en l'honneur de Stiles et Derek, elle espérait leur faire plaisir, mais après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu, ils n'étaient visiblement pas encore prêts à faire la fête, du moins pas d'humeur.

Avec l'aide de Kira, elle invita tout le voisinage, installa tout autour de la piscine et la soirée arriva ! Une soirée digne de Lydia Martin, le champagne coulait à flot, l'ambiance était au rendez-vous, ainsi que les petits fours à la française, qui passaient de tous les côtés .

La musique battait son plein, beaucoup de beaux garçons étaient déjà torse nu dans la piscine, avec des abdos dignes de Derek Hale, les filles les rejoignaient toutes habillées, d'autres dansaient. Une fête visiblement réussie.

Scott, Stiles et Derek revinrent de leur escapade à Pise, et virent la tonne de monde qui s'amusaient autour de la piscine. Ils se demandèrent quoi, Kira arriva et leur expliqua la situation, suivie de Lydia qui cria « Bienvenue à votre fête, amusez vous ! », visiblement fier d'elle.

Après deux heures de fête et plusieurs tentatives échouées de Scott pour rapprocher son meilleur ami et Lydia, il se décida à lancer le jeu de la bouteille.

Parmi les joueurs une quinzaine de personnes dont Stiles, Lydia, Derek, Scott, Kira, et des italiens tous plus beaux les uns que les autres, le jeu pouvait enfin commencer.

« Alors pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le jeu, on fait tourner la bouteille, et les deux personnes désignés par le bouchon, devront faire ce que les autres leur diront, c'est ok pour tout le monde ? » expliqua Scott. Tout le monde lui répondirent en cœur « Si ! ».

Scott fut désigné le premier avec un italien, ils durent aller nus dans la piscine.

Ce fut ensuite le tour de deux italiens qui devaient se lécher l'oreille, puis Kira dû mordre le téton d'un bel italien.

Derek eut le droit à un strip-tease d'une très jolie italienne, ce qui ne manqua pas à Stiles de devenir hyper jaloux, surtout que le lycanthrope avait l'air de prendre plaisir et de bien profiter de la vue.

Arrive ensuite le tour de Stiles qui tourne la bouteille et au plus grand bonheur de Scott, tomba sur la jolie rousse.

Ces deux là ont pour défi de se rouler une pèle pendant au minimum dix secondes ce qui n'enchanta pas Stiles qui en aurait rêvé il y a encore un mois de ça, mais là il aurait préféré tomber avec son loup.

Il ne rata pas une occasion de se venger de Derek, et voulut le rendre jaloux autant qu'il avait pu l'être, il releva donc le défi, il fourra sa langue dans la bouche de Lydia et prit un énorme plaisir à l'embrasser devant le loup. Celui-ci se leva et partit furax vers la maison.

Quand Stiles finit son défi, il se retourna et vit le loup partir, il lui emboîta le pas et ces deux là se retrouvèrent dans la cuisine.

L'adolescent interpella le loup « Bah qu'est-ce tu fous ?! ».

Derek le regarda avec un regard qui dégageait de la colère et de la possessivité.

« Me dis pas que t'es jaloux? » lança Stiles, petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Derek leva les sourcils.

« Et tu crois que moi j'ai pris plaisir à regarder l'autre se trémousser sur toi ?! » cria Stiles.

« Je vois que toi aussi tu es jaloux! » dit Derek en se rapprochant de Stiles, jusqu'à arriver dans son espace personnel.

« Mais non, c'est juste que … » balbutia Stiles. « Juste que quoi ? » demanda le loup de plus en plus proche de l'adolescent.

« Ok d'accord, t'as raison Derek, j'étais complètement jaloux parce que tu me rends dingue, c'est ça l'effet que tu as sur moi ! » lui répondit l'adolescent qui se mit à rougir.

Derek se jeta sur les lèvres de Stiles, et fourra sa langue dans la bouche du jeune homme, qui lui offrit immédiatement l'entrée. Le baiser était fiévreux, animal, sauvage ! C'était comme si ils avaient attendu ça tout leur vie. Le loup souleva le plus jeune, en l'attrapant en dessous des fesses, et l'assis sur le plan de travail de la cuisine. Stiles avait ses mains se baladant sur tout le corps de l'Apollon. Il sentait chaque parcelle de la musculature de l'homme. Derek quitta la bouche du plus jeune et descendit lentement, dans le cou de Stiles qui ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un gémissement. Derek joua avec sa langue dans le cou sensible de Stiles, qui ouvrit les yeux et vit la porte de la cuisine entre-ouverte.. « De.. De.. Derek, la porte ! On va nous.. mmmh.. nous surpreendre ! » gémit Stiles. Le loup quitta son cou et regarda la porte avant de se retourner vers Stiles, proche de ses lèvres, scrutant tout son visage. « Laisse ça sera plus excitant ...» lança le lycanthrope avant de mordiller les lèvres du plus jeune.

Plus excitant ? Qu'est-ce que Derek voulait dire par « plus excitant » ? Que voulait-il qu'il fasse ?

« Mais Derek, arrête, on va nous surprendre ! T'imagines si Scott se pointe!? » dit Stiles d'un ton un peu plus sérieux.

Derek grogna et alla fermer la porte d'un geste brusque sans jamais quitter l'objet de ses désirs du regard. Stiles en était électrisé. Il s'avança vers sa proie qu'il regarda avec un regard animal. Il se mit à enlever sa veste et son tee-shirt dans une vitesse folle, ce qui excita le plus jeune. Derek allait littéralement le bouffer. Le cœur de Stiles battait à tout rompre, il allait sortir de sa poitrine, sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus courte et irrégulière. Derek posa ses mains sur la nuque de l'adolescent et se remit à lui dévorer les lèvres. Les mains du loup descendirent tout le long de son corps jusqu'en bas de son tee-shirt, pour venir l'enlever de façon provocante.

Le lycanthrope quitta la bouche de Stiles et descendit lentement, très lentement jusqu'au téton de Stiles qu'il mordilla. L'adolescent se sentit à l'étroit dans son boxer. Lorsque le loup l'agrippa tout près de lui, il était désormais collé au torse dénudé de Derek, Stiles, hésitant, posa ses doigts sur les pectoraux virils de son amant, il descendit ses mains tremblantes jusqu'à arriver à la ceinture en cuir noir du loup. Il enleva la sangle, et l'arracha du jean du loup et la jeta sur le sol. Puis Stiles prit d'un élan de courage et d'envie, empoigna le sexe en érection de son maître.

Derek surprit par temps d'initiatives, allongea Stiles sur le plan de cuisine et arracha le pantalon de l'adolescent à son tour puis enleva son boxer avec ses dents, tout en gardant un contact visuel avec son cadet.

Il approcha alors sa bouche, avec un sourire carnassier, près du sexe de son partenaire, qu'il agrippa avec une telle passion et le suçota jusqu'à faire frémir l'adolescent. Il déposa un tendre baiser sur le gland gorgé de sang, il le prit à pleine bouche avant de le sucer férocement. Sa langue tournait autour de son membre. Stiles gémissait, il était au bord de l'orgasme.

« Derek … A.. Arr.. Arrête ! Je veux pas.. Je veux pas jouir ... dans ta bouche. Putaiiin arrête.. aaaah.. s'il te plaît .. arrête toi !». gémit le plus jeune.

Stiles cherche à s'extraire de la bouche de son ravisseur, car l'excitation était trop grande, c'était la première fois qu'on lui procurait autant de plaisir.

« Dereeek ! » répéta Stiles. Derek abandonna tristement sa proie pour revenir dans le cou de l'adolescent. L'adolescent se faisait dominer par le grand Derek Hale et il aimait ça, il aimait être son jouet et subir les caprices du loup mais Stiles aimerait encore plus pouvoir apporter un peu de lui, un peu de sa personnalité dans cette partie de plaisir que seul le lycanthrope semblait maîtrisé.

L'adolescent devait être imaginatif, trouver quelque chose que seul Stiles Stilinski aurait pu penser, quelque chose qui marquerait le loup et qui le laisserait perplexe. C'est cette chose que Stiles a apporté, en regardant tout autour de lui dans la cuisine, ses yeux se sont posés sur une bouteille de chantilly. Et à ce moment là, Stiles ne réfléchit plus et fit quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pu penser faire, il y a encore une semaine de ça.

Derek et lui étaient désormais allongés l'un sur l'autre sur la table de la cuisine, l'adolescent prit la bouteille de chantilly, retourna le loup et s'assit à califourchon au dessus de celui-ci. Stiles se mit à asperger tout le torse du lycanthrope de cette onctueuse crème fouettée, puis le regarda avec envie, il sentait qu'il allait adorer cette nouvelle recette, puis il se mit à lécher tout le torse de son loup du bout de la langue. Puis il descendit un peu plus bas, c'était à son tour de goûter au plaisir d'une fellation, mais pas n'importe laquelle ! Derek lui, le regardait avec désir, Stiles envoûté par ce regard, ajouta de la chantilly sur toute la longueur du sexe de son partenaire et se mit à le laper, il adorait le goût ! Il s'arrêta seulement lorsqu'il ne resta plus aucune trace de chantilly et que Derek le supplia de s'arrêter afin qu'il ne jouisse pas non plus dans sa bouche, ce que Stiles voulait aussi éviter, il n'était pas sur que la semence du loup et la chantilly fasse bon ménage .. Alors Stiles recommença ses tendres baisers sur le torse de son loup.

Mais ils durent s'arrêter car Lydia était en train de taper à la porte de la cuisine et crier de lui ouvrir. Ils se rhabillèrent très vite et se donnèrent rendez-vous dans la chambre de Derek dans une dizaine de minutes. Avant de se quitter le plus vieux, embrassa tendrement son amant, qui sourit de plus belle.

Stiles alla ouvrir et se retrouva nez à nez avec la jeune fille.

« Ah bah c'est pas trop tôt ! Qu'est-ce tu fous ?! Et il est où Derek ? On vous attend tous depuis tout à l'heure! Elle est quand même en votre honneur cette fête ! Et qu'est-ce t'as foutu ? Pourquoi t'as de la chantilly partout sur ton visage ?! » lui demanda Lydia qui n'était décidément pas patiente.

« Euh .. Bah je sais pas j'allais revenir, je prenais juste un peu de.. chantilly, parce que ... Heu .. bah j'aime bien la chantilly ! Et Derek je sais pas où il est, bon moi je vais me coucher je suis trop crevé ! Désolé mais je ne suis plus trop d'attaque à faire la fête. » lui répondit Stiles avec la tête d'un enfant qui aurait fait une bêtise et les joues légèrement empourprées.

Lydia le regarda bizarrement et se décida à partir, et rejoindre la fête, Stiles était assez étrange ce soir. Et elle ne préférait pas chercher à le comprendre ..

Stiles alla vite voir la tête qu'il avait dans le miroir de la salle de bain, il avait de la chantilly tout autour de la bouche, il était décoiffé, ses lèvres étaient rougies et Derek avait laissé une trace dans son cou. Il comprenait la tête qu'avait fait Lydia en le voyant. Il se débarbouilla et se remit à penser à ceux qu'il venait de se passer, tout ce qu'il avait fait avec Derek, Derek Hale quoi !

Il hésita à aller le rejoindre tout de suite dans sa chambre, il en mourrait d'envie mais là, il devait d'abord prendre l'air, pour se remettre les idées en place. Il s'aventura donc seul hors de la maison des Hale et suivit des petits sentiers jusqu'à être seul dans un endroit entouré d'arbres, là où personne ne le trouverait.

Il s'assit par terre et respira un bon coup l'air frais du soir, il s'allongea et regarda les étoiles, le ciel était particulièrement beau ce soir-là ... Il était amoureux, il aimait un loup, un homme, plus vieux que lui en plus. Il venait de s'envoyer en l'air avec lui ! Il souriait, il savait que le loup était en train de l'attendre, mais il aimait se faire attendre et il savait que de toute façon, il le retrouverait. Et que maintenant, ils ne se quitteraient plus .. Enfin il l'espérait ! Parce que une fois qu'il serait à Beacon Hills, tout pourrait arriver !

Une demi-heure plus tard, Stiles retourna à la villa et retrouva le lycanthrope, qui était furieux, il l'avait cherché partout et s'était inquiété pour lui. Mais Stiles s'en foutait, et affichait ouvertement son sourire béat, la seule chose qu'il avait envie, c'était d'être seul avec Derek dans sa chambre. Et de s'endormir dans ses bras. Il n'avait pas envie de s'embrouillait avec le loup, surtout pour une histoire horaire. Alors, il s'approcha de lui, et l'embrassa chastement, tendrement, amoureusement.

Derek susurra alors, un doux : « Tu m'a manqué .. ».

Ils arrivèrent dans la chambre et Derek demanda « Tu as vraiment envie de le faire maintenant ? Je comprendrais si tu préférerais attendre tu sais .. ».

« J'ai vraiment envie de toi, tu sais ! Et je me sens prêt ! Seulement, j'avoue que ce soir, je suis carrément MORT ! Et je préfère quand même être au top de mes performance quand ça arrivera ! Coucher avec loup, ça doit demander de l'énergie, hein !».

Derek ne put retenir son sourire ..

« Ce soir, j'ai juste envie de dormir tout contre toi … » reprit Stiles

Derek se rapprocha de lui et lui arracha son tee-shirt avant d'enlever le sien. Il l'embrassa.

« Ok, on va dire que c'est tout pour ce soir, de toute façon j'ai juste envie de dormir là, tu m'as aussi crevé ! » dit Derek avec un petit sourire.

Ils se dévêtirent à la hâte, et se collèrent l'un contre l'autre, depuis le temps qu'ils attendaient de dormir ensemble, Derek enroula ses bras autour de son cadet et Stiles se blottit contre le lycanthrope.

« Je peux te poser une question, Derek ? » demanda Stiles sur un ton hésitant.

Le lycan hocha lentement la tête

« Est-ce que tu regrettes .. ce qu'il se passe entre nous ? Enfin plutôt .. ça te dérange pas que je sois un mec ? Enfin .. ».

Derek se releva en entendant ses mots et posa sa main sur la bouche du plus jeune, pour l'empêcher d'en dire plus.

« Écoute moi bien, dit-il en regardant Stiles droit dans les yeux, je ne regrette et regretterai rien, je suis amoureux de toi, petit con ! Et j'en ai rien à battre que tu sois un mec, un travesti, un alien ou un loup ! »

Stiles afficha alors le plus grand sourire qu'il n'avait jamais fait, et Derek le reprit dans ses bras, contre son torse dénudé.

Puis, ils s'endormirent rapidement et paisiblement. Heureux.

* * *

><p>Avis ?<p> 


	11. Culpabilité

Présence d'un couple gai / Personnages appartenant au magnifique Jeff Davis mais pas que ..

Nous revoilà pour un chapitre 11, alors le petit lemon vous a plu ?

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 11<span>

Il se réveille doucement, tous les membres de son corps engourdis, presque courbaturés, après tous ce qu'il venait de se passer la veille au soir. Il posa ses pieds sur le sol glacé où jonchaient plusieurs vêtements, pour la plupart arrachés. Il se fraya un chemin et regarda derrière lui, posa les yeux sur ce qui se trouvait dans son lit, il ne regretta rien de ce qu'il s'était passé..

Derek Hale alla jusqu'au jardin où il constata tous les dégâts et tout le rangement qu'il faudrait faire. Heureusement la piscine est encore assez propre pour qu'il puisse faire quelques longueurs.

C'était leur dernier jour en Italie, le lendemain il devrait retourner dans leur vie paisible à Beacon Hills. Stiles avait hâte de retrouver son père et Scott de se remettre à la crosse. Il était temps de rentrer.

Stiles se réveilla et se mit à repenser à ses vacances, au tout début, la découverte de la maison, la rencontre avec Enzo et là il se rappela qu'Enzo avait mentionner l'existence d'une fille, il avait dû s'absenter pour aller chercher sa fille à l'école.

Il lui fallait retourner chez Enzo car peut-être qu'Enzo avait une famille, le cherchaient-ils ?

En début d'après-midi, Stiles se rendit dans la maison d'Enzo d'où il vit sortir après avoir attendu une demi heure sans savoir quoi faire, une petite fille qui semblait avoir 6-7 ans. Il se décida à aller lui parler. « Excuse moi petite, tu comprends ce que je dis ? » l'interpella Stiles. La fillette le dévisagea et ne semblait pas comprendre un mot de ce que l'adolescent lui disait. Il sortit son téléphone et alla sur un site de traduction où il écrivit :

_-Bonjour, je m'appelle Stiles, j'aimerais bien voir ton papa._

_-Je suis Carla, mon papa n'est pas là._ , écrit alors la petite fille, qui savait visiblement savoir déjà lire, après avoir pris le portable de Stiles.

_-Tu sais quand il reviendra ?_

Cette question brisa le cœur de Stiles qui savait la réponse. Carla partit en courant et rentra chez elle. L'adolescent s'en voulait de l'avoir effrayé. Il allait partir quand il entendit une voix de femme l'interpeller. Il se retourna et vit une femme, qui parlait sensiblement bien sa langue.

« Vous connaissez Enzo ? » lui demanda t'elle.

« Euh oui, oui on peut dire ça. » lui répondit l'adolescent.

« Bah venez, entrez, ne restez pas là. » lui proposa la femme, Stiles la suivit et il s'assit dans leur salon où la femme lui servit à boire. « Je m'appelle Martika, et vous ? ».

« Stiles, je m'appelle Stiles ! ».

« C'est marrant Stiles mais j'ai l'impression de vous avoir déjà vu ! Vous êtes un ami d'Enzo ? » demanda Martika.

« Euh non pas exactement, je suis un ami de Derek Hale, le petit ami, enfin l'ex petit ami de Paige. Paige la sœur d'Enzo ! Enfin Derek quoi, si vous savez qui c'est .. » lui répondit Stiles, qui commençait à faire des phrases incompréhensibles.

« Derek Hale ?! Dites ce n'était pas vous dans la cave ? »

Stiles sauta du fauteuil où il était assis « Vous êtes au courant ?! Vous faites parti du complot c'est ça ?! ».

« Calme toi Stiles, j'ai tout fait pour vous libérez toi et Derek, quand j'ai su qu'il vous avait enfermer là dedans, j'ai essayé de le résonner, j'ai même essayé de vous libérez. J'avais presque réussi à détacher Derek mais je me suis fait surprendre et .. et .. » éclata Martika, qui en était même venu à tutoyer Stiles. Elle tremblait.

« Ça va ? Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas, il ne faut pas vous mettre dans cet état là, regardez je vais bien, non ? Ou alors c'est le fait que votre mari est disparu ? ».

« Non, Enzo s'est mis à me battre après ça, il a su pour une histoire entre moi et Derek, une histoire sans lendemain, qui n'a duré qu'une nuit, c'était il y a longtemps.. Mais après ça, il s'est mis à frapper Carla aussi et maintenant je ne dors plus, j'ai trop peur qu'il revienne et qu'il recommence!».

C'est à ce moment là que Stiles reçu un coup de fil de Derek, il ne décrocha pas mais se dit qu'il faudrait peut-être mieux rentrer.

« Excusez moi je vais devoir rentrer mais avant de partir je voulais juste vous dire, que vous n'avez plus à avoir peur, soyez en certain ! ».

Puis l'adolescent partit, laissant Martika réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de dire, il espérait qu'elle ne dise rien et qu'elle n'aille pas prévenir la police...

En rentrant il tomba sur Lydia qui le regarda avec tes grands yeux et un léger sourire. Stiles la dévisagea et lui demanda « Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? Arrête c'est légèrement flippant! ».

« Elle s'appelle comment ? » le questionna t-elle.

« Hein ?! De quoi ? Qui ?! » répondit surpris, l'adolescent.

« Arrête Stiles, tu peux me le dire quoi, ta copine, ça se repère à dix kilomètre à la ronde ! Alors c'est qui ? C'est une italienne ? » repris la rouquine.

« Euh .. Pardon ? Qu'est-ce qui te fais penser ça ? » questionna Stiles

« La façon dont tu agis, tu souris tout le temps et puis hier soir, à mon avis, c'est elle qui était avec toi avant que je n'arrive, la trace dans ton cou me l'a confirmer ! Sans oublier que tu t'es absenté un petit moment cet après-midi ! Donc oui, tu as une petite copine. ».

Stiles resta bouche bée, la seule chose qu'il put sortir fut un « Whaou ! ».

« Allez Stiles, fais pas l'innocent, je dirais rien t'inquiète ! » lui murmura t-elle.

« Euh bah oui exactement! Dans le mille, t'as trouvé mon petit secret … J'ai .. effectivement trouvé une petite copine, avec qui j'étais hier soir et que je viens d'aller voir ! Et elle s'appelle .. euh .. elle s'appelle .. Francesca ! Elle s'appelle Francesca ! ».

Derek arriva et mis fin à leur conversation « Stiles, je peux te parler s'il te plaît ? ».

« Euh oui ! » lui répondit le cadet en se retournant vers Lydia, qui comprit qu'elle devait partir et s'éloigna après avoir regarder Stiles et lui avoir lancé un « T'inquiète, je dirais rien ! ».

* * *

><p>Avis ?<p>

Pour les prochains chapitres, compté un peu plus de temps, avec les cours et mon ordi qui rame tout le temps, on a plus beaucoup de temps pour écrire et publier ... Gros bisous !


	12. Confidences

Présence d'un couple gai / Personnages appartenant au magnifique Jeff Davis mais pas que ..

Je vous met 2 chapitres direct comme ça c'est fait et on a un peu plus de temps pour écrire !

* * *

><p>Chapitre 12<p>

Une fois, s'être assuré que Lydia était bien partie et que personne d'autre n'était dans les parages, Derek regarda Stiles avec des yeux emplis de bonheur et de désir.

« De quoi tu voulais me par...rrr ..leeer… huuumm... »

Stiles n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Derek avait déjà pris possession de ses lèvres, et les dégustées dans un baiser plus qu'enflammé, explorant chaque parcelle de la bouche de Stiles, à l'aide de sa langue. Ses mains étaient posées sur les hanches de l'humain qui frémissait sous chaque assaut . Dieu, qu'il adorait l'embrasser. C'était devenu un de ses passe-temps favoris !

Après plusieurs minutes de sensualité endiablé, Stiles mit fin au baiser et pris la parole

« C'est ça que tu voulais me dire ? » demanda Stiles amusé.

Le loup répondit par un léger sourire et un tendre baiser.

« Sinon plus sérieusement, reprit Stiles, moi j'ai un truc important à te dire ! Je sais pas si tu te souviens quand Enzo nous avait parlé le premier jour .. Ah bah non tu était pas là ! C'est vrai ! En faite, j'étais en train de visiter la maison, enfin on peut plutôt appeler ça, une villa, vu les proportions énormes de ta baraque, d'ailleurs je me demande bien comment tu fais pour être aussi riche sachant que je t'ai jamais vu bosser .. »

« STILES ! Va droit au but ! »

« Ok ! C'est bon ! J'ai quand même le droit de dire que tu es riche et que je t'ai jamais vu bosser ! Attend tu as une villa, des voitures hors de prix, mais comment tu fais ?! D'ailleurs tu fais quoi comme métier ? »

« Je sais pas si tu te rappelle, mais à la base t'avais un truc important à me raconter, alors si c'est pour me parler de mon boulot, moi je préférerais qu'on continue à s'embrasser ! » répliqua le loup en se penchant vers lui, avant que Stiles ne s'écarte gentillement de lui.

« Heu .. désolé mais je veux pas parler de ton boulot ! » dit il avec un air moqueur.

Il reprit : « Je sais pas si tu es au courant mais Enzo a une petite fille de à peu près 6/7 ans et une femme, mais ça tu dois le savoir étant donné que t'as couché avec .. Et enfin bref, je pense qu'il faudrait qu'on les prévienne que .. qu'il est mort .. Et .. Au faite t'as couché avec combien de personne avant ? .. » en s'inquiétant de son inexpérience.

« Heu .. Je ne sais plus .. Il y a eu … Paige... Kate … Jennifer et 4 ou 5 femmes par si par là .. Mais pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ? ça n'a absolument aucun rapport avec Enzo .. » lui répondit Derek avec un sourire forcé.

« Pour rien, pour rien .. » répondit le plus jeune gêné.

Derek le prit alors dans ses bras en voyant ses pommettes virées au rouge.

« Tu sais, tu le seul mec pour qui j'ai .. enfin je … ressens ça.. J'ai jamais rien fait avec d'autres hommes, c'est aussi nouveau pour moi .. Alors considère qu'on est aussi inexpérimenté l'un que l'autre. » dit-il lentement.

Il reprit : « Et pour Martika, j'irai la voir et lui annoncer .. Je pense qu'elle préfère apprendre ça de la bouche de quelqu'un qu'elle connaît .. Au faite, tu as fait ta valise ? »

« Heu .. Non pas encore.. »

« Alors file les faire ! Je te rappelle que l'avion est a 23h30 ce soir et qu'il est déjà 12h !»

« Pfff.. J'ai pas envie .. Je veux rester .. C'est vacances étaient tellement bien … J'ai l'impression que dès qu'on va rentrer tout va redevenir comme avant .. Et que nous 2 .. ce sera trop compliqué .. »

« Arrête de t'inquiéter Stiles ! Je ne laisserai rien se mettre entre nous, mon cœur .. »

« Mon .. Mon QUOI ? Tu as dit quoi ? »

« Hein ? Quoi ? Moi, j'ai dit quelque chose ! Noon ! Tu as du rêvé ! Allez je vais lui annoncer ! Souhaite moi bonne chance !»

Pour toute forme d'encouragement, Stiles l'enlaça pendant plusieurs minutes. Puis il se séparèrent et Stiles alla jusqu'à sa chambre, ou il comptait faire sa valise, avant de tomber nez à nez avec son maillot de bain. Et il ne résista pas à un dernier plongeon dans la piscine.

Le petit plongeon dura un peu plus longtemps que prévu, en effet lorsqu'il était arrivé à la piscine, Scott était là, et ils avaient passé l'après midi à faire des concours de plongeon, de celui qui resterait le plus longtemps sous l'eau, de celui qui arrosait le plus l'autre, et depuis plus d'une heure

il rêvassait étendu sur les transats, ils racontaient les vacances de rêve qu'ils venaient de passé, les souvenirs de leurs enfances que cela leurs rappelaient, la nouvelle relation de Scott et Kira, Scott semblait d'ailleurs heureux avec elle, puis ils parlèrent de Lydia et du belle Italien, Roberto, qu'elle avait rencontré quelques jours plus tôt, et avec qui elle filait un parfait idylle de vacances, puis Scott dit à son frère de cœur :

« Je suis désolé, au faite ! Je l'avais amené en espérant que ses vacances vous rapprocherez, mais elle a quand même réussit à se trouver un autre mec .. Je te dis sa pour ton bien mais je pense que tu devrais passé a autre chose .. Tu dois arrêter de l'aimer .. Je sais c'est plus facile, qu'a faire, mais »

Stiles le coupa : « C'est déjà fait … Je l'aime plus, j'aime, enfin heu .. Je suis avec .. heu .. quelqu'un d'autre ... »

« WHAT?! Et tu m'as rien dit ! Alors qui est l'heureuse élue ? Elle s'appelle comment ? Je la connais ? »

« Bah .. Je t'ai rien dit parce que en faite c'est .. pas UNE heureuse mais .. heu .. UN heureux .. »

« Oh .. D'accord .. Bah celle là, je ne m'y attendait pas .. Wow .. Mais alors, tu es gay ? Bon bah écoute, tant que tu es heureux hein ! Alors .. Je reformule .. Qui est l'heureux élu ? Il s'appelle comment ? Je LE connais ? » dit-il avec un petit sourire.

Il prenais la nouvelle mieux que ce qu'avait pu imaginé Stiles. Alors il lui dit avec un grand sourire et les joues légèrement rouges.

«Bah c'est .. heu .. Devine ! »

« Heu .. Bah Danny ? C'est le seule gay que je connaisse » demanda l'Alpha le sourire au lèvres.

« NOP ! Deuxième chance ! Cette fois ci, je te donne des indices ! Alors mon copain est une montagne de muscles sur patte, muet, et avec un tatouage plus que sexy, dans le dos .. Alors ? »

Les yeux de Scott s'était agrandi, sa mâchoire inférieur s'était officiellement détaché de son visage.

« Non .. Dis moi pas que c'est ... »

« Et sii c'est lui ... »

« Attend, attend, attend ! On parle bien de DEREK HALE là ?!Le mec avec qui te bagarre tout le temps depuis plus d'un an ?! »

« Bah oui, tu en connais beaucoup des montagnes de muscles avec un dessins sexy dans le dos ? »

« WOOOOOOOWWWW ! Attend ! WOOOOOOOWW ! …. Alors ça ! Ça, je ne m'y attendais pas ! Putain ! Bah félicitation hein ! Mais il est gay lui ? Je savais pas .. »

« Bah faut croire qu'il est bi ! » dit Stiles amusé par la réaction de son ami.

« Et genre, vous êtes ensemble depuis combien de temps ? Il y a eu des bisous ? »

« Ah la la, mais tu es une vraie fille toi ! Pas possible ! On est ensemble, depuis la fête mais il y avait eu des bisous un peu avant. Et si tu veux savoir, il y a eu un peu plus que des petits bisous ! »

« Nooon ! Genre ?! Il y a eu .. plus, plus? »

« Noon, faut pas abusé .. Quoi que j'aimerai bien que .. »

« Noooooon ! Tais toi, me raconte pas tes fantasmes avec lui s'il te plaît ! Stiles ! »

« J'aimerai qu'il m'embrasse sauvagement .. »

« Arrrrrr ! Tais toi ! Tais toi !»

« Qu'il me caresse ... »

« Au secouuuuuurs ! Tais toi ! Beurk, Beurk, Beurk ! »

« Lentement .. »

« AAAAHH ! Mon dieu ! »! Et le loup couru, et sauta dans la piscine afin d'échapper au dire de son meilleur ami. Et leur bataille d'eau reprit de plus belle !

Lorsqu'il retournèrent vers la maison pour préparer leurs affaires, Stiles lui expliqua que pour le moment il ne préférait rien dire sur sa relation avec Derek, et Scott lui promit de garder le secret.

Une fois, toute sa valise prête, qu'il était lavé, propre, et habillé, Stiles se rendit compte qu'il était 18h15, et qu'il n'avait pas revu son copain depuis midi. « Son copain », cette expression était encore bizarre pour lui .. Toute nouvelle à vrai dire.. Déjà qu'il n'avait pas eu beaucoup de copine, mais alors de copain, enfin bref .. Il décida de se rendre chez Martika, afin de voir si sa se passait bien et aider Derek qui devait certainement consolé la femme et la fille de Enzo.

Il sorti et se rendit jusque la maison voisine, et là, il n'entendit pas de pleurs .. mais des hurlements .. C'était Derek et Martika qui se hurlaient dessus. Stiles finit quand même par frapper à la porte, et ce fut Derek qui lui ouvrit, mais celui ci ne lui prêta aucune attention, après avoir ouvert la porte, le loup lança un regard noir a Martika et s'en alla sans même jetter un coup d'œil à Stiles qui se sentit totalement désarmé. Pourquoi se hurlaient-ils dessus comme ça ? Certainement parce que c'était Derek qui avait tué Enzo ..

Mais alors, pourquoi Derek semblait le plus énervé des deux ?

* * *

><p>Avis ?<p>

Sinon vous avez été gâté pour noël ? Vous avez passez de bonnes vacances ?

Travaillez bien en attendant le prochain chapitre :p

Gros bisous !


	13. chapter 13

_**Personnages appartenant au magnifique Jeff Davis (mais pas que ...)**_

_**Présence d'un couple gai**_

_**Rated : M**_

_Nous avons pris énormément de retard ces derniers temps, on a un emploi du temps très chargé, surtout cette semaine, ce qui fait qu'on a pas pu écrire grand chose et pour publier n'en parlons pas ! Donc nous nous excusons ! Sinon voilà le 13ème chapitre !_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 13<span>

Elle s'effondra, cette femme pouvait-elle pleurer un homme qui la frappait, un homme ignoble qui levait la main sur sa petite fille, si innocente soit-elle . Quelque chose n'était pas cohérent, pouvait elle encore être amoureuse de .. de ce monstre !

Mais que c'était-il passé ici, pour que cette pauvre femme pleure toutes les larmes de son corps. Après l'avoir longtemps observé et avoir vu Derek partir en trombe, Stiles se décida à aller réconforter la jeune femme, après tout, il lui devait bien ça, il avait quand même souhaité cette mort.

- Ça va ?, tenta l'adolescent.

Elle continuait de pleurer.

- Oui mais non, ça va pas, je suis complètement stupide, je vois bien que ça va pas et je vous pose des questions complètement ridicules. En même temps c'est la question que tout le monde pose quand on voit quelqu'un souffrir alors qu'on connaît très bien la réponse, mais on la pose quand même. L'humain est parfois stupide mais …

Martika s'écroula par terre et semblait ne plus savoir respirer, elle semblait complètement terrifié, oui, Stiles reconnaissait bien ce qu'elle était en train de faire, une crise de panique !

Il la souleva avec beaucoup de difficultés et l'allongea sur le canapé et il essaya de la calmer du mieux qu'il put, il ne restait plus qu'à attendre que ça passe.

Après 10 min elle allait mieux, elle avait toujours une mine désastreuse et un visage à faire peur mais elle s'était arrêtée de pleurer et elle respirait normalement. L'adolescent ne disait rien, elle n'avait peut-être pas vraiment envie de parler, alors il se contentait d'attendre. Entre-temps il était allé voir si Carla allait bien et lorsqu'il entra dans sa chambre elle était en train de lire _The Hunger Games,_ un bouquin que personne de cet age là ne pouvait lire.

- Dit c'est qui le monsieur avec qui maman s'engeulait ?

- Tu te souviens de moi .. Carla ? Oui c'est ça ! Le monsieur, euh bah lui c'est un ami à moi, il s'appelle Derek, Derek Hale. Pourquoi tu les as entendu ? Tu as compris quelque chose ?

- Ah d'accord, lui répondit la fillette avant de se replonger dans son livre.

- Euh, dis moi, tu as quel âge ?, lui demanda l'adolescent.

- 6 ans, il habite où ton copain, Derek ?

- Carla, tu pourrais me dire ce que tu as entendu, il faut que je sache ce qu'il s'est passé, c'est important tu comprends ?

- Pourquoi je te dirais quelque chose, qui me dit que tu n'es pas le méchant dans l'histoire ?

Stiles vint s'asseoir sur son lit et se douta qu'elle avait surement entendu quelque chose, et cette petite fille, visiblement très mature pour son jeune âge, serait la seule à pouvoir l'aider à comprendre, sa mère n'était pas en état de parler et Derek, fallait même pas y penser.

- Tu sais garder les secrets? Si je te le dit, tu diras à personne que je sais ce qu'ils se sont dits, même pas à ma mère ? Et en échange tu me donneras l'adresse de « Derek Hale », on est d'accord ?, marchanda la petite fille.

- Euh oui, si tu veux mais tu me racontes tout d'abord et en détail !

Pourquoi voulait-elle l'adresse de Derek ? Mais que lui voulait-elle ? Quoi qu'il en soit, il allait surement vite le savoir ..

- En faite, _Derek _est venu frapper à la porte et quand maman a ouvert, il lui a dit qu'il devait lui parler, je me suis dit que peut-être cela concernerait mon papa .. Et je ne mettais pas tromper !

Je suis descendu et j'ai écouté tous ce qu'ils ont dit, j'étais derrière la porte, et là j'ai entendu que papa était mort et dans quels circonstances., lui expliqua Carla.

- Il a expliqué que...

- Que vous aviez été forcé de le tuer, que plus rien ne l'arrêterait et oui toute l'histoire avec la cave .. Je sais que tu y était maintenant et … moi aussi je la connait bien cette cave ..

- Tu en parlais avec quelqu'un de ce qu'il te faisait … subir …

- Ma mère était au courant d'une partie mais je ne voulais rien lui dire car si elle savait, elle se serait fait taper ..

- Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas que c'était possible de faire ça à .. ses proches …

Carla avait envie de pleurer, ça se voyait, mais elle ne craqua pas et ravala ses larmes, comment un enfant peut-il subir ça ?!

- Bizarrement je me suis sentie soulagée, d'apprendre qu'il ne reviendrait pas, mais ça n'est pas le plus important.. Quand Derek avait fini de tout lui expliquer, ma mère lui a dit pour ce qu'il nous faisait et il est monté dans une rage folle, et lui a demandé pourquoi et depuis quand il avait commencer.

On entendit un bruit de fracas en bas, Carla et Stiles accoururent en bas pour voir ce qu'il se passait, sa mère venait de faire tomber un vase. Elle regarda Stiles et lui dit qu'il fallait qu'il rentre, que ce n'était pas ses affaires et elle demanda à Carla de le raccompagner jusqu'à la porte avant de partir .. sûrement dans sa chambre.

Carla raccompagna donc l'adolescent, qui lui fit remarquer qu'elle n'avait pas fini de lui raconter ce qu'elle avait entendu.

- Il ne s'est rien passé d'autre, j'ai eu tort de te raconter ça, voilà ..

- Attend, Carla s'il te plaît, dis moi., supplia l'hyperactif.

Il sortit un bout de papier et un crayon qu'il avait toujours sur lui et écrivit l'adresse de Derek, qu'il connaissait étonnament par cœur...

- L'adresse de Derek contre la fin, un deal est un deal !

Elle lui arracha le bout de papier des mains et lui dit :

- Il a commencé à nous frapper quand il a su que Derek était mon père.

Elle ferma la porte et Stiles s'en alla abasourdi.

Derek et elle avait eu une aventure, en était-ce assez pour avoir un enfant ? Apparament …

Il était presque 20h passé et il devait être à l'aéroport à 22h30, sachant qu'avec la route les séparant de l'aéroport, ils étaient sacrément en retard et tout ça par sa faute ..

Il regarda son téléphone et vit qu'il avait 6 appels manqués de Scott. Il se grouilla de rentrer et lorsqu'il rentra, il vit Scott, Lydia et Kira dans un taxi en train de l' attendre.

- Stiles dépêche toi ! Sinon on va rater l'avion ! Vite, grouille, ta valise et déjà dans le coffre, on attend que toi !, lui cria son meilleur ami.

Il sauta dans la voiture sans dire un mot, ça faisait déjà trop longtemps qu'ils l'attendaient, la voiture démarra..

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fouttais ?! T'étais où ?, lui demanda Scott, qui allait sûrement l'étrangler s'il n'avait pas une excuse valable.

Lydia lui foutta un coup de coude et le regarda en levant les sourcils, évidement pour elle, il était avec sa copine imaginaire.

- Je .. Je suis allé voir quelqu'un, c'était trop important et bah j'ai pas vu le temps passé et ..

Lydia le regarda avec son petit regard pervers, pour sur elle croyait qu'il venait de s'envoyer en l'air..

-... et tu me connais Scott moi et l'heure, hein?, essaya de plaisanter Stiles.

- Ouais ..

- Dites, il est où Derek, il prend sa camaro où comment ça se passe ?, interrogea le jeune homme qui ne pouvait plus tenir.

Il était impatient de le retrouver et de s'expliquer sur ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

Après tout, son copain, enfin le flirt qu'il avait eu pendant ses vacances, était papa ! Et il ne l'a su que bien plus tard. Le pauvre, ça a du lui faire un choc !

- Derek nous rejoint dans 3 jours, il avait une importante affaire à régler.

3 jours ?! 3 jours comment tenir jusque là ? L'attente se ferrait interminable !

Mais maintenant il n'avait plus le choix, il devait rentrer à Beacon Hills.

* * *

><p><em> <strong>Avis ?<strong>_

_Mille excuses pour les fautes d'orthographes que j'aurais peut etre faites .. Je publie tout de suite le chapitre suivant !_

_**GROS BISOUS ! ;)**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Personnages appartenant au magnifique Jeff Davis (mais pas que)**_

_**Présence d'un couple gai**_

_**Rated : M**_

_Chapitre 14, merci à Gwe pour tous ces clins d'oeil, elle comprendra. ;)_

_**BONNE LECTURE !**_

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 14<span>

Stiles se retourna pour la énième fois dans son lit, et regarda le cadran du réveil qui lui indiqué : 5h58. 5H58. Et il n'avait toujours pas fermé l'œil.

C'était comme ça depuis trois jours, depuis qu'il avait quitté Derek. Derek. Il s'était tellement habitué a dormir dans les bras chauds et tendres du lycanthrope, pendant les vacances passées en Italie, que maintenant il ne pouvait plus dormir sans lui. De plus, il lui manquait terriblement, son odeur, ses lèvres, ses abdos parfaits, sa voix, son sourire, Derek tout entier lui manquait.

Au moment où il avait quitté la villa, Stiles l'avait cherché partout, voulant des explications, ou, au moins un « au revoir » digne de ce nom, mais il ne l'avait trouvé nul part, et il avait était contraint de partir sans le voir, sous peine de rater son avion. Et depuis, plus rien, après les dix-sept appels, auxquels il n'avait pas décroché, les onze SMS, auxquels il n'avait pas dénié répondre, plus rien, plus rien à part ce le sentiment d'abandon de Stiles. Car, soit Derek avait perdu son téléphone, soit il l'éviter carrément. Et Stiles avait clairement l'impression que la juste supposition était la deuxième.

Mais le jeune homme n'avait rien dit à Scott lorsque celui ci, lui avait demandé pourquoi il avait cette tronche là, par peur d'être parano. Peut-être que l'ancienne Alpha, gérait ses problèmes avec Martika et sa « nouvelle » fille, et qu'il n'avait, pour le moment pas le temps.

De toute façon, Derek revenait aujourd'hui, il ne connaissait pas l'heure de son arrivé à Beacon Hills étant donné qu'il ne lui répondait pas, mais c'était aujourd'hui … enfin après trois jours interminables.

Il allait pouvoir le serrer dans ses bras, l'embrasser, avoir des explications et ENFIN, enfin il dormirait sereinement. Et certainement dans ses bras.

A cet instant, Stiles se rendit compte qu'il ne dormirait plus avant de l'avoir revu, à quoi bon essayer, il alla donc s'asseoir sur le fauteuil devant son ordinateur et lança un épisode de « Sherlock Holmes », une de ses séries préférés.

Derek s'assit à sa place AK47, indiqué par son billet. Sa voisine était une femme blonde assez corpulente, qui lui racontait déjà toute sa vie, de la naissance de ses enfants, de son mari qui l'avait quitté, à ce qu'il avait compris, la trompé avec une secrétaire du nom de Dorothée ou Véronique, jusqu'au café de l'aéroport. Il était assis à coté d'elle depuis, quoi, 5 min, et déjà il n'en pouvait plus. Elle parlait plus que Stiles ! Il ne pensait pas ça possible ! C'était hallucinant !

Il sortit alors, ses écouteurs, ne supportant plus ce babillage inutile ; et lança une musique au pif de son répertoire, « Apathy de Mr Fijiwiji et CoMa », qu 'est qu'il aimé cette chanson, elle l'apaisait, le détendait, le relaxait, un peu comme Stiles au final.

« Ooooh, mais pourquoi tout ce que je fais, me rapporte a lui ! » pensa t-il.

Derek le savait, sa vie tournait de Stiles. Il était dépendant de lui. Stiles était sa drogue. Qu'est qu'il lui manquait. Il ne pensait vraiment pas, s'attacher autant, à ce petit être bavard, pendant ces vacances.

Puis il repensa à tous ces baisers, ces câlins, les traits de son visage parfait, cette nuit spéciale pendant cette fête et la promesse qu'il lui avait faite .. Que jamais rien ne viendrait se mettre entre eux et les séparait .. Malheureusement il ne la tiendrait pas .. Car oui, tout allait bientôt être fini, tout ce bonheur allait être réduit en miettes. Il devait rompre avec Stiles. Il en était obligé.

Car maintenant, il avait une fille. Il était père. Et il devait agir en tant que telle. Il ne pouvait plus sortir avec un adolescent, même si il l'aimait de toute son âme. Stiles n'était pas près à assumer ça, pas à son âge. Et il ne pensait pas que Carla arrive a accepter que son père aime un homme. Il fallait qu'elle grandisse avec l'image d'un père modèle, il fallait qu'il la protège, car jusque là, le seul père qu'elle avait eu l'avait maltraité, l'avait frappé. Et le lycanthrope voulait rattraper toutes ces années ou SA fille avait souffert sous les coups d'un autre, tout ça, parce que lui n'avait pas su la défendre, tout ça parce que, il n'avait pas su se rendre compte que cette homme, Enzo, était un monstre, tout ça, parce que il ne s'était jamais aperçu que cette gamine était sa fille. Et il se sentait infiniment coupable.

Il voulait que Carla est une enfance heureuse, qu'elle ne subisse pas le même sort que lui. Orphelin. Non, elle, elle serait heureuse et il comptait bien effacé tout les souvenirs horribles que lui avait laissé Enzo, pour ne laissé que de superbes souvenirs. Sa décision était prise. Il allait le quitté. Son humain. Son Stiles. Il allait le quitter. Et il allait se briser le cœur lui même.

Certes, Derek en souffrirait très longtemps, mais sa vie devait désormais être consacrée à Carla. Et Stiles, était un adolescent irrésistible, il trouverait certainement quelqu'un autre à aimer. Par contre, dans son cas, Derek le savait, plus jamais il n'aimerait quelqu'un. Jamais. Il ne voulait plus risqué de souffrir. Il avait déjà bien trop souffert.

En pensant à cette rupture, il sentit la boule qu'il avait dans le ventre devenir un peu plus lourde qu'elle ne l'était déjà et son chagrin encore plus grand. Il haïssait ce sentiment.

Il avait eu plusieurs fois eu envie de fuir, il l'avait même déjà fait, lorsque que Stiles était parti de la villa et à chaque fois qu'il avait essayé de le joindre, mais il ne pouvait pas continuer à filtrer les appels et les messages de Stiles toute sa vie, et ils pouvait pas être lâche. Il devait le dire a Stiles. Même si ils en souffriraient.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Avis ?<em>**

_Pour le chapitre 15, il vous faudra attendre encore un peu, il n'est pas encore écrit, je vais faire tout mon possible pour l'écrire et le publier très rapidement !_

_Merci à tous nos followers de plus en plus nombreux et merci pour vos reviews ;)_

**_GROS BISOUS ! ;)_**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Personnages appartenant au magnifique Jeff Davis (mais pas que)**_

_**Présence d'un couple gai**_

_**Rated : M**_

_Coucou tout le monde, merci à tous pour vos reviews ! Et oui 3 chapitre en moins d'une semaine et c'est pas fini ! Faut remercier notre prof de maths qui ne nous a pas donné de DM et tous ceux qui nous ont pas foutu la blinde de devoirs.. Bref petite parenthèse sur ma vie ..._

_Quand à l'histoire je sens que vous allez nous détester ç-ç mais faut pas vous savez on est gentil dans le fond .._

_**BONNE LECTURE !**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 15<strong>

- _Rdv chez moi à 18h._

Stiles ne savait pas si il devait sauter de joie à l'idée de le retrouver ou si une mauvaise nouvelle l'attendait. Après tout Derek n'avait pas répondu ni à ses appels ni à ses messages ..

Mais Stiles était parano et il le savait, penser que Derek pourrait le blesser, était impossible, lui qui avait été si doux et qu'il lui avait promis de ne jamais l'abandonner.

Il n'avait sûrement pas de réseau ou il avait d'autres choses plus importantes à faire !

L'hyperactif regarda le cadran de sa montre : 12h46. Il avait largement le temps de se rendre chez Scott pour lui parler du retour de son loup, qu'il attendait impatiemment depuis trois jours !

Son meilleur ami se réjouissait presque autant que lui parce qu'il n'en pouvait plus d'entendre parler de Derek à longueur de journée !

- Allez Scottie ouvre, vite .. Allez mec grouille !

- Hey Stiles ! Vas y entre !, l'invita Scott.

- Devine qui revient et que Stiles va revoir à 18h !, explosa l'hyperactif.

- Oh ! Le grand Derek Hale est enfin de retour, après tant d'attente les retrouvailles risquent d'être … euh mouvementées ?, lui répondit Scott, petit sourire aux lèvres.

- Arrête ! Non mais en faite comme il revient qu'à 18h je pense, eh ben, je pensais qu'on pourrait lui organiser un truc, tu vois ?

- Genre une fête, avec de l'alcool, deux mecs bourrés, de la chantilly ..

- Mais arrête ! Je savais bien que j'aurais jamais du te dire pour la chantilly !

Scott explosa de rire.

- Bon donc ils nous restent à peu près 4 ou 5 heures grand max, donc tu m'aides ?, reprit Stiles.

- C'est parti !

- SURPRISE !

- Stiles je peux te parler, lui demanda le lycanthrope qui n'avait pas l'air enchanté de la petite fête que Stiles avait organisé en son honneur.

L'adolescent le suivit.

- Alors déjà tu vas me virer tous ces gens de chez moi, et ensuite, …

Stiles lui sauta dessus pour l'embrasser, 3 jours qu'il attendait ça et sa tête de grognon lui donnait un charme fou !

- Qu'est ce tu fais là ?!, le repoussa Derek.

- Bah on est ensemble je te signale, à deux, deux personnes qui ont .. une attirance l'un pour l'autre.

Derek explosa de rire.

- Ah parce que t'as pas encore compris?! Y a pas de nous deux, nous deux c'est juste une « histoire » de vacances, ça va pas plus loin. Je suis père maintenant, je peux pas me permettre d'avoir des histoires sans lendemain.

- Une histoire sans lendemain ?! C'est comme ça que tu vois les choses ?!, s'exclama l'hyperactif.

Il regarda Derek droit dans les yeux et sentit des larmes se formaient dans ses paupières, il ne devait pas craquer devant Derek, il le devait. Il partit en courant.

Il tomba sur Scott.

- Et mec vous avez été rapide dis donc, vous avez fait quoi ? Il est où ? Stiles ?! Ça va ?

- Vire les tous, vire tout le monde.

Scott n'eut rien le temps de lui demander que Stiles avait disparu.

Il courait, il courait le plus rapidement possible, ses jambes ne lui avaient pas encore permises de courir aussi vite, il ne s'arrêtait pas. Il courait, cheveux dans le vent, son cœur battant, ses yeux humides. Il s'était promis de ne pas craquer mais s'en était trop. Comment avait-il pu un instant penser qu'il serait heureux avec ce mec ?! Il s'en voulait d'avoir donner sa confiance aussi rapidement à un mec qui dans le fond n'en valait pas la peine.

Il s'arrêta enfin, il était en plein milieu de nul part, des arbres l'entouraient, il faisait maintenant nuit, la lune était pleine et il entendait des hurlement d'animaux.

Il se laissa tomber sur le sol, son souffle court, puis tapa dans l'arbre qui se trouvait à côté de lui en criant aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Il continuait de se faire mal contre cet arbre, ses mains étaient rougis et il commençait à saigner, elles étaient dans un piteuse état.

Mais après tout il s'en foutait, il souffrait déjà trop de l'intérieur.

Il était juste crevé, il n'avait pas dormit de la nuit, trop anxieux de le revoir. Il était triste mais il en était certain il haïssait Derek pour ce qu'il lui avait fait espérer. Mais bon Dieu à quoi s'attendait-il en sortant avec ce mec ?!

Il s'allongea sur les feuilles humides et ferma les yeux, sans plus penser à rien.

* * *

><p>- Stiles?! Eh Stiles réveille toi ? Stiles ça va ?<p>

- Scott mais qu'est-ce que.. Qu'est-ce que je fais là ?

- Ça a pas l'air d'aller toi, t'es parti hier soir tu t'en souviens, tu ne m'as pas expliqué ce qu'il s'était passé avec Derek et tu t'es barré en courant, je t'ai cherché partout ! Oh Stiles t'as vu dans quel état tu es ? Et regarde des poings !

- Alors hier soir .. c'était vrai .., dépita l'hyperactif.

- Euh .. Ouais, tu m'expliques ?, lui répliqua son ami.

- J'ai pas envie d'en parler, tu me ramène chez moi ?

- Ok .., ne chercha pas à comprendre Scott.

Stiles rentra chez lui et vit son père dans la cuisine.

- Alors cette soirée football avec Scott, c'était bien ?, demanda l'aîné, oh mais qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à tes mains ? Quelle bêtise avez-vous encore faite vous deux ?

- Mouai, rien c'est pas grave je te jure …, lui répondit l'adolescent avant de monter et de s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

L'hyperactif claqua la porte de sa chambre et alla s'allonger sur son lit, il prit son ordinateur et se défoula sur ses jeux vidéos, ça l'aider à ne pas penser à Derek, même s'il n'y arrivait pas, Derek avait quand même prit une place dans sa vie et l'oublier allait s'avérer une tâche bien compliquée...

**Une semaine plus tard**

- _Allait Stiles tu veux toujours pas me dire ce qu'il t'as dit ?_

_- Je vais raccrocher Scott si tu me le redemande encore une fois !_

_- Mec,ça fait plus d'une semaine, t'es sur que tu veux pas le dire ?_, supplia le jeune loup.

_- Bon ok, il m'a plaqué … Il m'a lâché comme une vieille chaussette toute pourrie …T'es content ?!_

_- Ça j'avais cru deviner mais c'est le pourquoi qui m'intéresse, pourquoi il a fait ça ?_

_- Je suis juste un « amour de vacances » et il a …,_ commença l'hyperactif, lui dire pour Carla était-elle une bonne idée ? N'en avait-il pas trop dit à Scott pour le moment .., _il a pas envie qu'on continue, j'ai pas encore trop compris ce changement de situation …_

- _Whaou putain mais quel connard ce type, si c'est son délire de draguer les gens et de les laisser tomber après laisse-le, il te mérite pas, oublie-le !_

- STILES !

- Oui papa j'arrive !

- _Désolé mec je dois te laisser, j'ai mon rendez-vous avec la psy de mon père, j'ai vraiment l'air si déprimé que ça en ce moment ?_

- _Non … Enfin un peu .. enfin oui bref, je te laisse aussi je dois rejoindre Kira, on se voit demain au lycée ! Salut._

Stiles ressortit de chez la psychologue, qu'avait pensé son père en l'amenant ici, il s'attendait à ce qu'il lui balance sa vie à cette psy. Non il n'avait fait qu'éviter les sujets avec qui il ne voulait pas parler et ne lui avait rien confier sur sa vie personnelle. Pire elle avait programmé un autre rendez-vous ! Il détestait les psys et eux finissaient par en avoir ras le bol de l'avoir comme patient.

Un adolescent insolant, ne faisant que les casser alors qu'ils essayent simplement de l'aider. C'était ça l'image qu'ils avaient de lui.

Stiles était désormais décidé à ne plus y retourner, sa seule séance l'avait déjà emmerdé au plus au point. Elle n'avait fait que de lui parler des problèmes de cœur d'adolescent, que dans la plupart des cas c'est la raison d'une dépression, mais qu'à cet âge là, l'amour, le vrai n'existe pas encore ou pas forcément, c'est simplement une attirance, rien à voir avec l'amour …

Et pendant ce temps il se remémorait ses vacances avec .. Derek, il ne faisait que penser à lui depuis une semaine et l'entendre parler d'amour et de tout le tralala, ne faisait qu'atténuer la douleur qu'il avait de se sentir délaissé. La douleur et la souffrance qu'il éprouvait en pensant à Derek.

Il devait être en train de rattraper son rôle de père auprès de sa fille Carla et peut-être s'était-il remit avec Martika. Cette idée le rendit vert de jalousie et il se rendit compte à quel point Derek comptait pour lui. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point il s'était attaché à ce mec.

A force de trop penser à lui, il bouscula une fille dans la rue.

- Malia ?!

- Oh Stiles ça va ? .. depuis la dernière fois …

* * *

><p><em><strong>Avis ?<strong>_

_Je sais pas pourquoi mais je me sens détesté là, non ? En plus Malia arrive, mais comme vous devez m'adorer sur ce coup là XD_

_**GROS BISOUS ;)**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Personnages appartenant au magnifique Jeff Davis (mais pas que ...)**_

_**Présence d'un couple gay**_

_**Rated : M**_

_Chapitre 16, on essayera de publier aussi rapidement que les chapitres précédents. Merci pour toutes vos reviews c'est un plaisir de les lire et de vous répondre.  
><em>

_** BONNE LECTURE !**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 16<strong>

Après s'être échangés plusieurs banalités, Stiles avait proposait un café à Malia, au Starbucks qui faisait le coin dans la 11ème avenue, ils s'étaient installés ensemble à une table et avaient parlé pendant plus d'une heure. Ils s'étaient découverts plusieurs points communs, tout deux étaient curieux, ils aimaient les séries, surtout les policières, étaient deux gros mangeurs sur pattes à tel point que le Starbucks allait bientôt être à court de cookies.

Pendant ce moment, Stiles observa Malia, elle était belle, ses cheveux mi long épousaient parfaitement les courbes de son visage, et elle était carrément bien foutu, son décolleté mettait bien ses atouts en valeurs, et les yeux du jeune homme n'y étaient pas totalement indifférent, il avait même beaucoup de mal à ne pas admirer cette poitrine, mais la jeune fille lui avait plusieurs fois fait remarqué, en souriant, que ses yeux ne se trouvés pas exactement a cette endroit.

Malia était drôle, elle était la première personne qui le faisait sourire, depuis que Derek l'avait lâchement abandonné et jeté pour sa fille. Il se souvenait aussi de l'agréable baiser qu'il avait échangé avec elle, pendant qu'il avait était interné à l'hôpital psychiatrique de Beacon Hills. Ils avaient même bien failli passé à l'acte, mais ils avaient fini par se raviser, et avaient jugés que c'était un peu précipité. Ce baiser avait était tendre et doux, c'était aussi, le premier de la jeune fille.

Malia avait vraiment tout pour lui plaire, il aurait même pu tomber amoureux d'elle, étant donné qu'il n'était pas sur d'être totalement gai, il se pensait plutôt bi. Mais, elle avait aussi un défaut, un défaut qui, pour Stiles, était un défaut majeur ! Elle n'était pas Derek ! Et jamais, Stiles ne pensait pouvoir aimé quelqu'un d'autres, que cette homme qui lui avait briser le cœur. En tout cas, pas si rapidement.

Mais, ça valait le coup d'essayer de l'oublier, au moins d'essayer d'arrêter de penser H24 à lui, et de reprendre une vie normale. Enfin une vie normale au pays des loups-garous, des coyotes humains, des kanimas, des onis, nogitsune, et autres espèces pas encore reconnus.

Alors qu'ils étaient en pleine conversation sur la prochaine saison de Game of Thornes, qui devait sortir d'ici quelques mois, Malia jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, et elle regarda Stiles d'un air affolé :

« Putain, meeerde ! J'avais rendez-vous avec Madame Pievelynge, une psy toute pourrie, il y a 10 min …Elle va me tuer »

« Oh, me parle pas d'elle ! Qu'est qu'elle est chiante celle-là ! Elle croit tout savoir de la vie, mieux que tout le monde ...Perso, je serais toi, je zapperai son rendez-vous, ou, j'irai carrément plus du tout .. Ou alors, je la découperais avec mes dents de coyotes ! Mouah- AH-AH ! Ça c'est une idée ! »

« Non, je suis désolé mais je vais te laisser ! Je préfère éviter de manger des gens ! Et c'est soit, les entretiens avec elle, soit Eichen House et, perso … Mon choix est vite fait ! Surtout si tu es plus là bas, pour m'embrasser au sous-sol ! »

C'était la première allusion au baiser qu'ils avaient échangé, depuis le début de leurs rencontres. Stiles se sentit virer légèrement au rouge. La jeune fille sortit un stylo de son sac, et écrivit alors, son numéro sur une serviette en papier posé sur leur table. Lui fit rapidement la bise, et partit en coup de vent. Laissant Stiles, seul à sa table, le jeune homme prit alors son téléphone, pour ajouter Malia à sa liste de contact. Et en profita pour regarder ses SMS, 1 nouveau message, il se mît à espérer, comme à chaque fois qu'il recevait un SMS, que c'était Derek, qui voulait lui parlé pour s'excuser, ou parce qu'il avait changé d'avis …

Ou aurait pu lire la déception sur son visage à trois kilomètres, tellement elle était grande, lorsqu'il vue que c'était seulement un message de Greenberg, il ouvrit le SMS:

_17:54 12/09/2014 DE: Greenberg_

_C'est quel exo, qu'il faut faire en maths pour demain?:)_

« Pffff … Quel crétin .. » se dit-il

_18:16 12/10/2014 A: Greenberg_

_On a pas maths demain .._

Stiles regarda alors sa liste de conversation, il vit le nom de Derek, il ne put s'empêcher de relire une énième les messages qu'ils s'étaient échangés, il ne comptait même plus le nombres de fois qu'il les avait relu, depuis une semaine. Toujours les mêmes. Les anciens messages échangés en Italie. Il consulta les messages de la veille de son départ de la villa.

_« 9:03 28/08/2015 A: Derek_

_Tu es ou ? J'aime pas me réveillé sans toi .._

_9:03 28/08/2014 DE: Derek_

_Bouge pas ! Je suis en train de préparer le petit déj' ! Je te l'apporte au lit !_

_9:04 28/08/2014 A: Derek_

_Troop bien ! Je t'adore !_

_23:49 28/08/2014DE: Derek_

_Stiles ! Tu viens me rejoindre quand dans la chambre ? Tes lèvres me manque .._

_23:50 28/08/2014 A: Derek_

_Wow ! Faut pas me le dire deux fois ! J'arrive ! »_

A l'heure qu'il est, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour recevoir ne serai-ce qu'un message comme ça de la part du loup !

Il remit le téléphone dans sa poche, prit sa veste, et sortit du café, pour rentrer chez lui. Dès ses premiers pas, ses pensés se tournèrent, de nouveau, vers Derek, il essayait de se souvenir de chaque détails, car chaque souvenirs, chacun des moments qu'il avait passé avec lui pendant ses vacances avaient été fantastique. Il en venait même à vouloir retourner dans cette cave, pour pouvoir être avec son Derek .. Il se rappelait aussi leurs premiers baisers, leurs « chantilly party », la douceur des ses bras musclés lorsqu'il s'endormait le soir, son souffle chaud contre sa peau, ses mots doux …

Tant de souvenirs qui le rendait tellement nostalgique, tellement triste .. Il fallait qu'il passe à autre chose, qu'il se fasse une raison. Derek ne l'aimait plus. Enfin plutôt, Derek ne l'avait jamais aimé. Il s'était joué de lui. Il devait, certainement, être en manque de tendresse et en avait profité ..

En plus, il lui avait balancé l'excuse la plus minable du monde. Qu'il devait s'occuper de sa fille .. Non mais sérieusement ?! C'était quoi le problème ?! Pourquoi ne pourrai t-il pas être en couple, jusque parce qu'il avait une fille ! De plus, Stiles aurait pu l'aider ! Après tout ce qu'il avait enduré, la mort de sa mère, le fait que son père était devenu alcoolique pendant son enfance, et qu'il avait du pendant une période s'auto-gérer alors qu'il était hyperactif, que son meilleur ami soit un loup garou, que tout ces amis soit des créatures surnaturelle, que d'autres personnes veuille les assassinés, qu'il est était le nogitsune, que par sa faute des gens soit mort, notamment la petite amie de son meilleur pote ( bon ça, ok, il avait galéré à l'accepter ..)

Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire que Derek n'avait absolument aucune excuse, c'était juste un salopard égoïste, qui voulait prendre du bon temps … Pourtant Stiles ne lui en voulait pas, la colère envers le lycanthrope était passé .. Il ne savait pas comment s'était possible mais elle était passé ..

Mais, il était clair, que Stiles devait l'oublier ! Pour cela, il comptait se servir de Malia .. Après tout c'était une fille bien, drôle, belle .. Certes, c'était dégueulasse de se servir d'elle pour oublier Derek, mais pour une fois, il serait égoïste, comme l'avait était Derek …

Il sortit alors, son portable de sa poche et écrivit :

_18 :28 A : Malia_

_Un ciné samedi, ça te dit ?_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Avis ?<br>_**

**_Gros bisous à vous !_**


End file.
